


Дуэт для Авады с оркестром

by Kollega, Nat_al_lee



Series: Злодеи и даже хуже [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drama, F/M, Gen, My First Fanfic, Points of View
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_al_lee/pseuds/Nat_al_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От восторга к разочарованиям, от глупости к осознанию, от идеологий к цинизму. Юные всегда уверены, что сражаются с истинным злом - на стороне добра, разумеется. Но все относительно. Пока не повзрослеешь. Потом начинаются сюрпризы.<br/>Вот, собственно, и вся мораль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог. Башня из кубиков

**Author's Note:**

> Это не фик в прямом смысле слова, а, скорее, серия рассказов о двух персонажах ГП - Эйвери и Мальсибере. Каждая глава - отдельная история. Соавтор - Nat-al-lee.  
> НЖП - Роза Грин - принадлежит Нете.
> 
> Классический мойпервыйфик, в котором можно найти прыгающий ПОВ 1 лица, бессмысленные диалоги и много другой фигни, но почему-то он мне как-то особенно дорог. Наверное, именно потому, что первый. Но он дурацкий, на самом деле. Пусть и здесь полежит, тем более, мне интересно, сколько в нем слов.  
> Раньше всех была написана история "Крокодил и носки в полосочку", последней - "Последняя капля". Как ни странно. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1964 год. Первое поколение Пожирателей. Краткий эпизод из жизни. Маленькая такая детская травма второго поколения.

В гостиной Убежища, старинного поместья семейства Эйвери, этим вечером ярко горели свечи. Разговаривали двое в одинаковых черных мантиях, и, судя по всему, беседа была не из легких.  
Первый, представительный и темноволосый, с тяжелым взглядом, расхаживал по комнате из угла в угол и горячо, убедительно говорил.  
Второй, невысокий и худощавый, стоял к нему спиной и невозмутимо смотрел в окно. Он молча слушал, периодически привычным нервным движением отбрасывая со лба длинную светлую прядь волос.  
– Ты идиот, Эйвери, – первый остановился и схватил второго за плечо, резко развернул к себе. – Я же объясняю: это для нас выгодно!  
Эйвери осторожно высвободился и отступил в сторону, слегка поморщившись.  
– Александр, ты слишком оптимистично его воспринимаешь, – ответил он. – И хочешь, чтобы я воспринимал Риддла так же. Я, извини, давно не школьник. У меня семья.  
– Он неостановим. Прет напролом. А мы пройдем за ним по гладкой, удобной дороге. Ты же знаешь Риддла! Он не видит ничего и никого кругом. Считает себя величайшим легилиментом, а сам совершенно не разбирается в людях! В его тени можно вести себя как хочешь, – уверенно проговорил Александр, вздохнул и, прищурясь, прошипел сквозь зубы: – А ты ничего не понимаешь. Какие перспективы, какой рост! Джон, ты же меня знаешь, я плохого не предложу.  
– Не видит, именно! Мы для него пешки, Мальсибер, бессловесные пешки. Сметет с доски одним легким движением. – Эйвери сел в кресло, подпер голову рукой и задумчиво продолжил: – И ничего не выйдет из этой затеи. Что, думаешь, он первый с такой идеей? Вспомни хотя бы Гриндельвальда.  
– Еще раз – идиот, – Мальсибер скривился, уставившись на Джона в упор. – Чтобы тебя не смели с доски, надо всегда быть у него за спиной. Вне поля зрения. Как я. А Гриндельвальд тоже был не особо умен. Кроме того, в Британии куда удобнее развернуться, чем на континенте.  
– Разворачивайся как хочешь, а мне нечего делать с Риддлом в одной команде. Я с ним еще в школе наобщался на много лет вперед. Жаль, что я все-таки ввязался в эту интрижку.  
– Что, сбежать собираешься? – презрительно фыркнул Мальсибер.  
– Собираюсь, – Эйвери резко встал, скрестил на груди руки и пронзительно посмотрел Мальсиберу в глаза. – Ты меня сдашь?  
Тот помолчал, отвернулся и тихо произнес:  
– Нет, Джон, не сдам. Но как?..  
– Я уже знаю, как. Просто не мешай. Делай свою карьеру, стой в тени, а я выхожу из игры.

***

Та же гостиная. Стрелки на часах описали три полных круга. Голоса давно смолкли, свечи погасли, только несколько фамильных привидений кружилось у камина.  
Дверь резко распахнулась.  
– Не уходи от ответа, Джонни! – высокая и очень красивая, невзирая на зрелый возраст, женщина стремительно проследовала вслед за Эйвери в гостиную и небрежным жестом разогнала привидений. – Почему ты собираешься оставить Тима здесь? Что это за глупости?  
– Мама, прекратите скандал, – Джон страдальчески сморщился и снова отошел к окну. – Вы не понимаете ситуации. Я должен так поступить ради его же безопасности.  
– Что это за безопасность такая? Ты, ты сам встал на этот путь, так будь добр, иди по нему до конца, как и поступают настоящие мужчины. Мало того, что ты бежишь, так ты еще собираешься бросить на произвол судьбы собственного ребенка!  
Эйвери резко обернулся к матери и ожесточенно выкрикнул:  
– Это все вы с отцом виноваты! Вы одобряли и поддерживали то, чем я занимаюсь! Буквально за уши меня в это втянули. «Риддл то, Риддл се, ах, наследник Слизерина, такой умный и дальновидный мальчик!» А что мне делать теперь?! – воскликнул он в отчаянии. – Мама... Меня объявили в аврорский розыск...  
– Не может быть... – Аманда Эйвери на мгновение утратила свою ледяную невозмутимость. – Как? Тебя?  
– Приказ, нелепый, глупый, прямолинейный, и я не мог отказаться, – Джон подошел к матери, опустив голову. – А если я возьму с собой сына... Мама, поймите, Риддл... Лорд подумает, что я сбежал не от авроров, а от своего долга. И будет преследовать нас везде, пока не найдет. Потом же... Вы понимаете? Если же я оставлю Тима дома, то он никогда не станет нас искать, решит, что это достаточная гарантия нашего возвращения.  
Аманда осторожно погладила сына по щеке и заглянула ему в глаза.  
– Ты иногда такой странный, Джонни, – прошептала она. – Я не могу сердиться на тебя. Поступай, как хочешь. Я присмотрю за Тимоти, он получит хорошее воспитание и образование. Но как же ты? Неужели ты не вернешься? И что думает Лудивайн? Она же мать, а ты заставляешь ее расстаться с ребенком, может быть, навсегда.  
– Лу... Мама, она урожденная Розье, она все поняла. Плакала, конечно, но... – Эйвери не удержался и ткнулся лицом матери в плечо. – Ох, мама, простите меня, простите за все!  
Аманда, вздохнув, обняла Джона и нежно прижала к себе. Мутными волнами накатывала непривычная неуверенность в завтрашнем дне.

***

Маленькая комната, по стенам которой мягкими всполохами кружились пятна света. Они принимали вид то драконов, то гиппогрифов, то единорогов. В тени балдахина огромной кровати стояла на коленях молодая женщина. Периодически на ее лицо падали всполохи, освещая точеные черты лица, печальную складку у губ, черные, как вороново крыло, волосы, а потом снова – темнота и нечеткий абрис. В кровати спал мальчик лет четырех-пяти, улыбаясь во сне.  
Женщина медленно протянула руку и легким, едва заметным движением провела ладонью по его волосам. В этот момент на ее лицо снова упал свет: она закусила губу и зажмурилась.  
Ребенок на кровати зашевелился, потер кулаками глаза и пробормотал:  
– Мама?..  
– Спи, Тим, спи, – прошептала Лудивайн, заставляя себя улыбнуться.  
Мальчик с удивленной улыбкой сел на кровати.  
– Мама, тебе грустно? – он потянулся к ней и обнял ее за шею. – Я тебя люблю.  
Лудивайн с трудом сдержала всхлип, снова через силу улыбнулась.  
– Я тоже очень, очень тебя люблю, мой маленький лапка, – тихо произнесла она. – Не забывай меня, прошу. И прости.  
– Ты мне снишься, – убежденно сказал Тим, снова залезая под одеяло и закрывая глаза. – Мама, правда ведь, снишься?  
Она кивнула, снова погладила сына по темным мягким волосам, тихонько вздохнула и на цыпочках вышла из детской.  
– Ты не разбудила его? – Джон, стоявший возле двери, взял жену за руку, крепко сжав пальцы.  
Она покачала головой, скривившись, но через секунду ее лицо превратилось в безучастную ко всему маску. Эйвери пытливо всмотрелся в нее, крепко обнял, прижал к себе. Лудивайн сдавленно всхлипнула, зарываясь лицом в его мантию.  
– Нам пора. Дорога каждая минута, – прошептал Джон, отстраняя ее от себя. – Ты все собрала из того, что тебе нужно?  
– Нет, не все, – Лудивайн оглянулась на дверь детской. – Но...  
Эйвери проследил за ее взглядом, тяжело вздохнул и за руку повел по темному коридору. Время было действительно дорого.

***

Та же гостиная, раннее утро. Аманда сидела в кресле, выпрямив спину, и сжимала побелевшими пальцами резные подлокотники. Несколько мужчин в форменных мантиях расхаживали по комнате, водя палочками вдоль стен и над вещами, которые были разбросаны по полу.  
Маленький Тим застыл в дверях, с изумлением глядя на все это.  
– Бабушка, – спросил он, широко распахнув глаза. – Кто это такие?  
Аманда, не оборачиваясь, ответила с плохо скрываемой ненавистью в голосе:  
– Авроры, Тимоти.  
Мальчик подошел к креслу, настороженно оглядываясь на незваных гостей.  
– А где мама? Папа? Почему их нигде нет?  
– Потому что они сбежали, – проворчал один из авроров, проверявших гостиную.  
Тим вцепился в бабушкину руку.  
– Зачем они все выбросили на пол? – спросил он испуганным шепотом.  
– Ищут, – коротко ответила Аманда, оглянувшись на внука. – Запоминай.  
Тимоти запоминал. Все утро и весь день он наблюдал, как комнату за комнатой превращают из привычных, родных и уютных мест в разгромленные склады хлама. Книги в библиотеке, бессильно лежащие на полу, мамины и папины мантии, разбитые тарелки на кухне. Рыдающая в углу эльфиня...  
К вечеру авроры ушли. Тим устал, он не спал днем и даже не завтракал. Фиби принесла стакан молока и оладьи, он рассеяно жевал, сидя на диване с тарелкой на коленях, глядя, как бабушка усталыми взмахами палочки отправляет вещи на свои места.  
– Ба... – спросил он сонно. – А они вернутся?  
– Не знаю, Тимоти. Ешь и пойдешь спать.  
– А мама и папа? Они ведь вернутся?  
– Этого я тоже не знаю, – устало произнесла Аманда и села рядом. – Доедай оладьи, ты сегодня ничего не ел.  
– Не хочу, – буркнул Тим. – Этот аврор сказал, что они сбежали. Почему?  
– Так было нужно. Ты потом поймешь, когда вырастешь, – вздохнула она, обняла внука за плечи и поцеловала в макушку.  
Но все равно когда-нибудь придется объяснять. Аманда надеялась, что этот момент настанет как можно позже.  
Тим болтал ногой, наморщив лоб. Пнул башню из кубиков. Она всё равно почти разрушена – кто-то из авроров задел полой мантии. Тим сидел и смотрел, как падают, рассыпаются в разные стороны кубики. Бабушка обняла его за плечи. Тим остро почувствовал: она сейчас заплачет. Это бабушка-то! И, не удержавшись, он ткнулся лицом ей в бок и заплакал сам. Тихо, беззвучно и отчаянно.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Последняя капля, переполнившая чашу, может быть очень маленькой. Но она меняет все.  
> Тема задания: Фик написан на тему «Мотивация вступления в подпольную организацию».
> 
> ПОВ Эйвери

1.  
– О, человек! Взгляни на этих пещерных людей!  
Голос Дэвида Боуи разносится, плывет над толпой, которая переступает в едином порыве с ноги на ногу, колышется странной тестообразной массой. Было бы интересно посмотреть на нее сверху. Он поет о них, этих пещерных людях, а они сами этого совершенно не понимают. Знай себе размахивают огоньками. Маги бы зажгли Люмосы, а эти сжимают в потных ладошках пластмассовые газовые резервуары.  
– Это наиуродливейшее зрелище!  
Толпа бурлит, как выгребная яма. Завихрения. Полузадушенные крики. Дым. Вспышки. Да, со стороны это кажется удивительно невинным, но не изнутри.  
– Взгляни на полицейского, избивающего невиновного, – поет Боуи.  
Действительно, можно и взглянуть. К крикам примешиваются сверлящие мозг звуки свистков. Вопли становятся громче: кому-то засветили дубинкой. Толпа подается в сторону, дым ест глаза, ощущение нереальности происходящего только усиливается.  
Металлические, громкие хлопки, звон разбитого стекла. Столько прикосновений. Я не здесь. Даже аппарировать не получается. Во рту кисло. Сердце, кажется, колотится прямо под языком. Дурацкая затея с этим концертом. Толпа тащит меня за собой, я закрываю глаза и достаю из рукава придурочной клетчатой рубашки палочку.  
– ... Есть ли жизнь на Марсе? – доносится, как сквозь вату, голос Боуи.

В аврорских кабинетах жесткие стулья. Сидеть очень неудобно, а еще ноет наспех залеченная рука. За окном кружатся мокрые, неестественно желтые листья, бьются о стекло, прилипают и снова, гонимые ветром, улетают куда-то в сторону. Здесь за окном осень, а по календарю июнь.  
Ручка поворачивается, дверь чуть приоткрывается и замирает, сквозь щель прорываются звуки. Ну конечно, защита снята.  
– ... влияние семьи. Кровь – не водица, – раздраженно говорит, видимо, аврор. А вот тот, кто ему отвечает, мне знаком. Страх сразу уходит волной сквозь пальцы в стол. Александр Мальсибер-старший, как всегда, презрительно-равнодушен, цедит слова по капле. Прямо вижу, как он смотрит мимо собеседника, отвечая ему.  
– Мистер Эйвери пострадал от рук магглов. Или вы считаете, ему не надо было защищаться? Лучше смерть в пьяной толпе?  
– Он мог аппарировать! – протестует аврор. Акцент странный, он что, шотландец?  
– Вы пробовали аппарировать в такой давке? Визенгамот не примет этого дела, мистер Скримджер, – отец Алекса так протяжно и пренебрежительно произносит фамилию, что на месте аврора я бы его убил. Надо же, как он умеет облить презрением.  
– Вы – не весь Визенгамот! – Скримджер говорит это с такой явственной ненавистью, что мне снова становится жутко. Чувствую себя пешкой в чужой игре. И даже догадываюсь, в чьей. Аврор, вероятно, тоже чувствует себя именно так. Пешкой. В крайнем случае, конем. Ох, и влетит мне сейчас от него. Отыграется. – Применение Экспульсо! Смерть пятнадцати человек! И за меньшее идут в Азкабан! Вам, мистер Мальсибер, – Скримджер кашляет, прочищая горло, от злости голос у него садится, – не удастся вытащить вашего... протеже.  
Пятнадцать человек? Я?!  
– Вы крайне плохо информированы для аврора, – очень любезно отвечает Мальсибер. – Рекомендую вам уточнить, в каких отношениях мы были с Эйвери-старшим перед его бегством, и из чьих рук аврорат получил информацию о...  
Дверь захлопывается, голоса пропадают. Неприятная звенящая тишина. Такой неудобный стул, и курить ужасно хочется, хоть плачь. Пятнадцать человек... Снова появляется это мерзкое чувство нереальности. И... Неужели отец Алекса сдал моего? Хотя это, по крайней мере, объясняет, почему он всегда был против нашей дружбы. Неважно. Похоже, меня будут вытаскивать, а не топить.

Я и раньше никогда не любил большого скопления людей. Не знаю даже, почему. Когда впервые ехал в Хогвартс, заперся в купе, чтобы никто не мог ко мне забежать с радостными визгами. Сидел с книгой и боялся. Потом, правда, привык. Мне здорово повезло: я заметил в толпе правильного человека. И не ошибся.

– Может, будешь ронять кирпичи на свои ноги, а не на чужие? – высокий рыжеволосый мальчик едва заметно скривился, поднимая со дна увесистый том и протягивая его мне. Лодка качнулась.  
– Я не нарочно, – соврал я, забрав книжку. Мне стало очень любопытно, как он на это отреагирует. Ух, как интересно. Настолько безэмоциональных людей я еще не видел. Рыжий и бровью не повел. Продолжал смотреть чуть в сторону, но я чувствовал, как он меня изучает. Я улыбнулся и спросил его:  
– А на какой факультет ты бы хотел попасть?  
– Глупый вопрос, – он фыркнул, сфокусировав взгляд на мне. – Что значит «хочу»? Я точно знаю, что попаду в Слизерин.  
– Почему глупый? Мало ли, куда тебя может отправить Шляпа. Меня, наверное, тоже в Слизерин, все родственники там. А еще мой отец в аврорском розыске, – выдал я главный предмет своей гордости.  
И дождался, наконец, реакции. Рыжий удивленно вытаращил глаза, отчего перестал выглядеть таким взрослым и солидным.  
– Да? Пожалуй, тебе повезло. Мой вообще в министерстве, – пожал он плечами, – Работает. И кому нужно слушать эту Шляпу? Я хочу в Слизерин – я туда попаду. Без вариантов, ага, – отрезал он и опять напустил на себя взрослый вид. Ну натуральный индейский вождь. Мистер невозмутимость.  
– Думаешь, со Шляпой можно договориться? – спросил я.  
– Договариваться еще... – презрительно хмыкнул рыжий. – Скажешь, что в Слизерин, и все.  
– Я – Эйвери, Тимоти Эйвери, имя дурацкое, зови по фамилии, – я протянул ему руку. Через мгновение, чуть помедлив, он ее пожал.  
– Александр Уильям Мальсибер. А почему дурацкое? Нормальное имя...

Так мы с Алексом и познакомились. Оказалось, что до Хогвартса он учился в маггловской школе и никогда не видел привидений. И...  
Дверь приоткрывается, голоса выдергивают меня из воспоминаний.  
– ... Вы дадите мне зайти в кабинет, в конце концов? – сердито выкрикивает Скримджер. Старший Мальсибер, напротив, говорит почти шепотом, с присвистом. Злится, наверное.  
– Не повышайте на меня голос, мистер Скримджер, – шипит он сквозь зубы. – И это не я предубежден, а вы, со своей ненавистью к представителям чистокровных семейств. Идите, занимайтесь своим делом! – слышу звук удаляющихся шагов, дверь распахивается, и я закрываю глаза. Потому что снова становится страшно. Очень страшно.

2.  
Цепи плотно и тяжело вжимают меня в кресло. Но хотя бы рядом нет дементоров, и можно без проблем оглядываться, нервничать, рассматривать членов Визенгамота. Одинаковые фиолетовые мантии с буквой W. Слегка рябит в глазах. На председательском месте вижу незнакомую ведьму с моноклем в глазу. Короткая стрижка, настолько короткая, что кажется маггловской. Экстравагантная... С ней рядом Крауч-старший, и сердце уходит в пятки, потому что это кранты. Крауч ни за что не оправдает меня. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Во втором ряду неподалеку от него сидит рыжий и лохматый Скримджер, который нервно перебирает листы пергамента. У Крауча тоже на столе папка, и он, прищурившись, то глядит на меня, то заглядывает в документы. Сладко и неприятно усмехается Амбридж. Какая-то из знакомых моей бабушки приветливо кивает. Рассматриваю сидящих в амфитеатре, почти всех знаю. С другой стороны, я же не грязнокровка, чтобы их не знать.

Крауч стучит молоточком, призывая к тишине, ведьма рассматривает меня сквозь монокль.  
– Слушание уголовного дела от шестнадцатого июня, – произносит Крауч, и секретарь сбоку тут же начинает записывать за ним. – Касательно зверского убийства пятнадцати магглов на стадионе Уэмбли тринадцатого июня семьдесят восьмого года, предположительно совершенного Тимоти Джоном Эйвери, который живет в поместье «Убежище» неподалеку от озера Бала, графство Гвинед, Уэльс.  
Вот он перечисляет членов Большого Жюри (понятно, председатель – Амелия Боунс, я ее раньше не видел, но наслышан), читает состав преступления, а я все пытаюсь вспомнить, действительно ли пульнул в магглов взрывающим.  
– Свидетелем обвинения вызывается Руфус Скримджер, аврор, – говорит Крауч и застывает в неудобной позе, крепко сцепив пальцы.  
Косматый шотландец выходит на свидетельское место, поправляет очки, перекладывает документы. Бросает быстрый и острый взгляд на Крауча. Ага, рекогносцировка. Первое противостояние: золотая пушистая пчела против большой серо-черной лапчатой мухи. Не знаю, почему, но в голову приходят именно такие, насекомые ассоциации.  
– Подозреваемый был задержан маггловской полицией около одиннадцати вечера тринадцатого июня на стадионе Уэмбли, сопротивления при аресте не оказал. По нашим данным, он находился в непосредственной близости от того места, где произошел взрыв, – зачитывает аврор, периодически обводя зал острым взглядом. – От дачи показаний отказался. Левая рука сломана, вероятно, в давке. Аврорский арест осуществлен около часа ночи четырнадцатого июня. Приор Инкантато показал: последним, исполненным его палочкой, было взрывчатое заклинание «Экспульсо», – Скримджер поднимает голову и внимательно смотрит на Крауча. – Отец подозреваемого с 1964 года находится в розыске за совершение особо тяжких преступлений против магглов и нарушение Международного статута секретности.  
Боунс хмурит брови. Что-то ей в его словах не понравилось.  
– Обнаружили ли вы какие-либо знаки, метки и тому подобное, – немного сдавленно спрашивает Крауч, – удостоверяющие принадлежность обвиняемого к террористической организации, называющей себя «Пожиратели Смерти»?  
Скримджер переступает с ноги на ногу, некоторое время молчит, хмурясь.  
– Нет, сэр, – недовольным голосом отвечает он. – Никаких.  
– По какой причине вы решили, что именно мистер Эйвери виновен в совершении взрыва? – журчит своим сладким голоском Амбридж. Большая толстая жаба. Так и съела бы муху, только вот не получается пока.  
На долю секунды Скримджер задумывается.  
– Маггловская полиция не обнаружила следов взрывного устройства, кроме того, подозреваемый был единственным магом на стадионе, который находился достаточно близко. Проверку палочки мы осуществили непосредственно на месте преступления.  
– У меня больше нет вопросов, – неприятным голосом говорит Крауч. – Можете садиться. Для дачи показаний вызывается свидетель защиты, профессор Гризельда Марчбенкс.  
Скримджер хмурится, возвращаясь на свое место. В зал входит худенькая старушка, та самая, которая принимала у меня ЗОТИ и заклинания. Ух ты, интересно, почему Крауч вызвал именно ее? Она проходит на свидетельское место не по-старчески быстрым шагом. Сидящие в амфитеатре маги чуть заволновались. Издали и в одинаковых мантиях они выглядят такой же толпой, как и магглы на стадионе. Нет, все же другой. Чего они так реагируют на нее? Ах да, она же была когда-то главой Визенгамота, точно.  
– Вы профессор Гризельда Марчбенкс, глава Магической экзаменаторской комиссии?  
– Ну да, мистер Крауч, – нетерпеливо отвечает Марчбенкс.  
Хрипловатый, чуть надтреснутый голос. Она стоит, выпрямившись, и Крауч не сводит с нее глаз. Тонкая синяя стрекоза, такие часто летают над лугами. Стремительно и очень уверенно. Председательница внимательно изучает старую экзаменаторшу.  
– Вы принимали тринадцатого июня ТРИТОН по Защите от темных искусств у обвиняемого?  
Она оборачивается, бросает на меня быстрый взгляд. Без улыбки, но с каким-то странным сочувствием.  
– Да, мистер Крауч, принимала, именно тринадцатого июня. Во второй половине дня, в начале второго, если точнее.  
Крауч все так же пристально глядит на Марчбенкс.  
– Какие заклинания вы просили подсудимого продемонстрировать вам?  
Она чуть раздраженно дергает плечами.  
– Я попросила этого юношу исполнить Патронус, сдерживающие и обезоруживающие чары, а также Экспульсо, и он прекрасно справился со всем, кроме Патронуса.  
Задние ряды шушукаются. Боунс продолжает молча изучать Гризельду, в то время как Крауч задает ей еще один вопрос. Его чуть вытаращенные глаза странно дисгармонируют с прилизанными волосами, руки безвольно опираются о стол.  
– Какое заклинание мистер Эйвери исполнял на экзамене последним? – уточняет он. – Или вы не помните?  
– Мистер Крауч, у меня прекрасная память, невзирая на возраст, – Марчбенкс снова дергает плечом. – Последним было Экспульсо. Муляж, на котором этот юноша демонстрировал заклинание, разлетелся вдребезги. Если бы у него так же успешно получился Патронус, я бы не колеблясь поставила ему «превосходно».  
– Разрешите и мне задать вам один вопрос, профессор Марчбенкс, – произносит громовым голосом Боунс, наклоняясь вперед. Крупный, тяжелый жук. Бронзовка. А может, жук-носорог.  
– Конечно, – отвечает куда более доброжелательно Гризельда.  
– Вы признанный эксперт по заклинаниям. Скажите, возможно ли определить с помощью Приор Инкантато, когда именно заклинание было исполнено?  
– Разумеется, нет, – экзаменаторша качает головой. – И вы сами это знаете. Приор Инкантато покажет только последовательность исполненных палочкой заклинаний, но не время.  
– Спасибо, профессор Марчбенкс, у меня нет вопросов, – Боунс на мгновение оборачивается к Краучу. Тот продолжает сверлить Гризельду взглядом.  
– Можете быть свободны, – он произносит это как-то нехотя, застыв в той же позе. А я смотрю в его лицо и ловлю что-то очень-очень знакомое. Буквально мгновение, и это выражение исчезает. Где же я такое видел...

– Откуда я знал, что эти уроды не пойдут в Хогсмид? – сквозь зубы сказал Алекс, не поднимая головы от длиннющего свитка. – И Люпин, блин, староста хренов, их не остановил. Гриффы все заодно.  
Я сидел в кресле с книгой. Притащил из дому. Хорошо иметь свою библиотеку. Пусть кто-то другой пытается пролезть в Запретную секцию, мне этого не надо.  
– Снейп вообще ни с кем не разговаривает, днюет и ночует под гриффиндорской гостиной, – я продолжал перелистывать страницы и старался говорить тихо. – А все эти придурки виноваты.  
– Надо было уговорить его пойти с нами, – пробурчал Алекс, ставя точку в конце фразы. – Уф, надоело писать.  
– Но мы же этого так не оставим? – с надеждой спросил я. – Можно подсунуть им наш манускрипт.  
– Как же, подсунешь, – скривился Мальсибер. – Люпин умный, зараза, раскусит сразу. Поттер и Петтигрю – чистокровные, тоже поймут, я вообще молчу про Бл...  
– Какой манускрипт? Тим, Алекс, привет.  
О, дементоры принесли младшего Блэка. Регулус, конечно, свой и умница, но его умение врываться куда угодно в совершенно неожиданную минуту уже вошло в историю.  
– А, Рег, – добрым голосом произнес Алекс. – Хочешь стать естествоиспытателем? Мы тут кое-какую штуку придумали...  
В Комнате по требованию особо не разместишься. Завалы вещей. Алекс достал из старого шкафа наши пергаменты, один отдал Регулусу, другой взял сам.  
– Пока не разворачивай, – предупредил он младшего Блэка. – Это управляющий артефакт. Манускрипт, то есть. У тебя в руке – подконтрольная часть, у меня – контролирующая. Пока они чистые – никаких проблем. Обычные листы пергамента. Но стоит мне что-то написать вот здесь... Любое пожелание, – Алекс осторожно положил лист на перекошенный стол и ткнул пальцем, – Ты будешь его выполнять. Побочные эффекты мы устранили, с Макдональд получилось не совсем удачно. Хочешь попробовать? Это не больно, ага.  
Регулус хмыкнул, переводя взгляд с Алекса на меня и обратно.  
– Ладно. Только я сам решу, что ты напишешь, – в конце концов согласился он. – И как долго длится эффект?  
Ответил ему я. Все же теоретическая часть была за мной.  
– Около часа, недолго. Но ты потом забудешь об этом часе. И вообще о пергаменте. На всякий случай мы туда вмонтировали Обливиэйт.  
Регулус заколебался. Это было заметно. Он покрутил лист в пальцах, чуть дернул уголком рта, снова пристально посмотрел на Алекса, потом решительно кивнул.  
– Одно условие. Вы мне расскажете, как сделали эту штуку.  
– Несомненно, – кивнул Мальсибер, доставая перо. – Что мне загадать?  
– Спеть святочную колядку, – небрежно предложил Регулус и развернул пергамент.  
И в тот момент, когда Алекс писал, у младшего Блека на секунду расширились зрачки. Его и без того темные глаза стали совсем черными – но только на мгновение. А потом он положил пергамент на стол и вышел из Комнаты.

– Обвиняемый, отвечайте на вопрос! – голос Крауча. Я поднимаю голову. – Вы были на стадионе один или с кем-то?  
– Не один, сэр, – слышу свой собственный голос как будто со стороны.  
– Назовите имя того, кто вас сопровождал!  
– Я был там со своей девушкой, Розой Грин.  
Стучит молоток.  
– Свидетелем обвинения вызывается Роза Мари Грин, – начинает говорить Крауч.  
Обвинения?! Ой блин... Дергаюсь, цепи, чуть звякнув, вжимают меня в кресло сильнее.

3.  
Роза выходит на свидетельское место, тоненькая и несгибаемая, как всегда, поднимает голову к трибунам. Маленькая птичка среди этих насекомых. Колибри. Я не вижу ее лица, она смотрит вверх, то ли на Крауча, то ли на Боунс. Хочется верить, что на Боунс. Та невозмутимо смотрит на Розу. Свидетельница обвинения... Что она скажет?  
– Вы Роза Мари Грин, проживаете по адресу Кларенс-роуд, 52, Сент-Албанс, Большой Лондон?  
– Да, сэр, – уверенно, но с волнением в голосе отвечает она Краучу. Я смотрю на ее руки, дракончик-татуировка переполз на кисть, обвился вокруг одного из пальцев, стал похож на кольцо. А пальцы заметно дрожат. Да, дорого тебе дается это спокойствие, Роза.  
– Вы были вместе с обвиняемым на концерте Дэвида Боуи тринадцатого июня? – Крауч пристально смотрит на нее.  
– Да, сэр, была.  
– Расскажите подробнее обо всем, что происходило с момента, когда вы встретились, до происшествия на стадионе.  
Роза переступает с ноги на ногу, сжимает пальцы в кулак и снова разжимает. Чего Крауч от нее ждет, интересно? А он ждет.  
– Мы встретились в Хогсмиде в пять вечера, как договорились. Потом аппарировали в папину мастерскую... Переодеться в маггловское. После поехали в метро к стадиону... На концерте было очень много людей, давка. Нас растащило в стороны, а где-то минут через десять начались крики, какая-то драка, маггловская полиция вмешалась, и я услышала взрыв.  
– Услышали? То есть взрыва вы не видели? – Крауч резко наклоняется вперед.  
– Не видела, – подтверждает Роза, кивая. – Только услышала громкий хлопок и сразу после этого вопли. Я же говорю, была давка, я не могла обернуться и посмотреть.  
– Что произошло после этого?  
Она молчит, опускает голову.  
– Отвечайте! – голос Крауча бьет по ушам, как... как взрыв.  
Ее низкий хрипловатый голос падает до шепота:  
– Меня арестовала маггловская полиция. За... драку. Я пыталась вырваться из толпы.  
Амбридж улыбается еще слаще. Кажется, еще немного, и она растечется лужицей розового сиропа.  
– Скажите, милочка, а кто из вас предложил пойти именно на маггловский концерт? – тоненьким, девчачьим голоском спрашивает она.  
Роза вскидывает голову. Резко, порывисто.  
– Я! Это моя идея.  
– Вы уверены, мисс Грин? – Боунс поправляет монокль.  
– Абсолютно, – так же непоколебимо отвечает она. – Эйв, то есть Тимоти… мистер Эйвери, не особо поддерживал меня, но я упросила.  
Председательница бросает взгляд на Крауча, потом на Амбридж.  
– И еще вопрос вам, мисс Грин, – сурово произносит Боунс, – После того, как вы встретились, мистер Эйвери использовал палочку?  
Роза задумывается.  
– Нет, мы аппарировали бок-о-бок, ведущей была я, а после мастерской мы шли по маггловскому Лондону и не могли колдовать.  
– Спасибо, – кивает Боунс и снова смотрит на Крауча.  
– Можете садиться, мисс Грин, – тот взмахивает рукой в сторону зрительских мест, поморщившись.  
Чувствую на себе пристальный взгляд. Кожей чувствую. Как интересно. Мальсибер-старший далеко, в задних рядах, но не узнать невозможно. Каждый раз, как вижу, поражаюсь его сходству и несходству с собственным сыном. Он сидит, небрежно откинув руку на спинку соседнего кресла, расслаблен, на лице, вероятно, обычная чуть брезгливая гримаса – не вижу так далеко. Вокруг него пустые места, как будто он занял сразу десять кресел. Паук-крестовик на ветке, в паутине большая рваная дыра. Жук пролетел и не заметил, но муха, та самая, лапчатая черно-серая, болтается, сердито жужжа, на тонкой паутинке. Пауку и не надо ее пеленать заново, он и так знает: нужное время она провисит. Ни к чему привлекать к себе лишнее внимание.  
Роза устраивается в первом ряду, сцепив пальцы в замок, напряжена, как струна. Бедная девочка, а все я виноват.  
Интересно как на трибуне. Боунс как-то слишком внимательно смотрит на Амбридж, Амбридж на Крауча, а тот роется в папке, видимо, какую-то нужную бумажку потерял. Или нет. Нашел.  
– Свидетелем защиты вызывается Джон Долиш, аврор, – объявляет Крауч, и я непроизвольно улыбаюсь: именно этот самый Долиш меня арестовал и забрал из грязного маггловского участка. Нормальный парень, даром что аврор. Он выходит к свидетельскому месту, волнуется, наверное, ерошит волосы. Достает из кармана прозрачный пузырек, крутит его в пальцах. Воспоминания? Только чьи?  
Ну вот, он отвечает Краучу на вопрос об имени и начинает рассказывать про обстоятельства ареста. Да, все было именно так.  
– Я подобрал его палочку на стадионе, по палочке опознал владельца, проверил последнее заклинание. Экспульсо, как и говорил мистер Скримджер, – Долиш говорит очень уверенно и спокойно, как будто и не волновался до этого момента. – Выяснил, в какой участок попали те, кого арестовали на стадионе, и аппарировал туда. Я ведь магглорожденный, мне проще общаться с маггловской полицией. Обнаружил в участке подозреваемого, хотел освободить его под залог, чтобы не использовать лишний раз магию, но не вышло, применил к полицейским Конфундус.  
– Отвечайте на вопросы четко, без отсебятины, – рявкает Крауч. – Что вы сделали после того, как арестовали обвиняемого и доставили его в аврорат?  
Долиш чуть хмурится.  
– Наш начальник, мистер Моуди, дал мне указание снять воспоминания у одного из полицейских. Я это сделал к вечеру четырнадцатого июня. Вот распоряжение.  
Он достает из кармана сложенный лист и подает его Краучу. Тот быстро просматривает документ и кивает.  
– Продолжайте.  
– Как я уже говорил, вечером четырнадцатого июня я вернулся в участок и снял воспоминания у того, кто ведет расследование по поводу взрыва. У старшего инспектора Кевина Фаулера.  
Долиш снова хмурится, очень быстро, как будто проплыла тень от облачка. Но уже через мгновение его лицо приобретает совершенно уверенный и, пожалуй, слишком невинный вид. А меня захлестывает ненавистью. Фаулер... Аврор косится на меня и на секунду прикрывает глаза. Как будто подает знак. Чего это он? Неужели так заметна моя реакция?  
– Что же вы обнаружили в воспоминаниях маггловского полицейского? – с неожиданным интересом спрашивает Боунс.  
– Они нашли виновника взрыва, – торжественно произносит Долиш. – И это не наш подозреваемый.

4.  
Солнце слепит глаза, но я щурюсь и не отвожу взгляда, очень приятно чувствовать сейчас на лице солнечное тепло. Зеленые блики, тень листвы, твердое дерево скамейки. Можно ни о чем не думать, конечно, но нужно. Именно сейчас и здесь, в яблоневом саду.  
– Мне одно интересно, – говорю, – Как удалось обработать Крауча? Я его боялся больше всего, а он меня, по сути, выгородил.  
Алекс удобно устроился на старой яблоне, полулежа в развилке, и сейчас, как всегда, задумчиво крутит палочку в руке.  
– Тебе это обязательно надо знать? – через некоторое время отвечает он.  
– Нет, знаешь, мне пофиг, – надо хотя бы голову повернуть, но ужасно неохота, поэтому просто закрываю глаза. – Совершенно пофиг, да.  
– Вот и молодец, – Алекс шуршит одеждой, устраиваясь удобнее. – И вообще ты ни в чем не виноват, чудовище. К тебе не могло быть никаких претензий. Так что забудь.  
Легко сказать – забудь. Особенно трудно выбросить из головы лицо этого неудачливого ирландца. Да и перекошенную физиономию Скримджера тоже. Еще бы, неприятно, когда уже полностью готовое дело рассыпается, словно карточный домик. Прямо на заседании Визенгамота причем.

Омут памяти стоял неподалеку от кресла, и мне все было отлично видно и слышно. Но я не слушал и не смотрел. Я думал, думал, потому что запомнил лицо этого парня, которого, судя по голосам, допрашивали те же двое типов: Фаулер и вонючка сержант как-там-его...  
– Arm Saoirse Náisiúnta na hÉireann! – крикнул с вызовом ирландец. – Нас не сломать!  
Именно эта в доску пьяная рожа маячила справа от меня на концерте. Настолько пьяная, что... Да не мог он ничего взорвать. Он бы даже штаны не смог расстегнуть. Не то что бомбу взорвать.  
– Это был семтекс или С-4, сука рыжая? – голос Фаулера.  
Ирландец заржал.  
– Врежь ему, Барри, за неуважение к полиции, – тот же Фаулер.  
Долиш поморщился уже заметно. Ему явно не нравятся эти методы.  
Вот сейчас, конечно, можно встать и сказать: «Это не он, я видел», гордо так. Храбро. Трибуны заапплодируют, а меня под руки поведут в Азкабан. И я даже дернулся. Но...  
– Были ли признаки, что старший инспектор Фаулер выполнял чьи-то указания? Находился под магическим влиянием, к примеру, под Империо? – спросила Боунс.  
– Нет, – уверенно ответил ей Долиш. – Он не самый приятный из людей, но действовал явно самостоятельно.  
Я, конечно, промолчал. Ничего не сказал про этого пьяного ирландца. Кто бы поступил иначе? Вот вы бы встали и признались, да?  
А потом меня отпустили.

Я лежу на скамейке, крепко закрыв глаза, и думаю. Мне действительно не хочется расспрашивать Алекса про Крауча.  
–Твой отец все-таки помог, – негромко говорю, не открывая глаз.  
Алекс фыркает.  
– С чего бы ему тебе помогать? Ты что, не знаешь, как он к тебе относится?  
– Ну, по твоей просьбе мог, – допускаю я.  
Слышу шорох и глухой стук. Наверняка Мальсибер спрыгнул с дерева. Открываю глаза – так и есть. Стоит, вздернув подбородок, со своим этим вечным показным безразличием на лице.  
– Я не стал бы просить отца даже за тебя, – Алекс садится на скамейку, смотрит в сторону. – Выяснили, что маггловский террорист из какой-то ИРА пронес на стадион самодельную бомбу и взорвал ее там. Ты же воспоминания на суде видел, ага? Что за глупые вопросы? Помог, не помог... И вообще, за какими дементорами ты поперся на этот маггловский концерт? Как будто ты не мог послушать Боуи в Лондоне, в Концерт-холле на Диагон-аллее. Опять твоя гриффиндорка повлияла?  
О, именно этого вопроса я боялся. Алекс же в курсе, что я не выношу толпу. Ну и как объяснишь ему теперь, что мне... Мне было нужно, необходимо проверить. Просто вот проверить, что это такое – магглы. Ну и потом...  
– Я пообещал, – негромко говорю Алексу, – Что пойду именно на маггловский концерт.  
– Ты бы хоть меня спросил, – фыркает он.  
Нет, ну в самом деле. Вскакиваю со скамейки.  
– У меня своей головы, что ли, нет? Мне надо было, надо, понимаешь?!  
Мальсибер глядит чуть мимо меня, потом тяжело вздыхает.  
– Понимаю, ага. И не надо так руками размахивать, а то ты мне глаз выбьешь. Лучше подумай вот о чем. Если не я и не отец сам, то кто?  
А ответ очень очевидный, дружище, ты и без меня это знаешь. Очевидный, но слишком невероятный. Потому что...  
– Кто я такой, чтобы он, – подчеркиваю это слово, – меня вытаскивал? Неправдоподобно. Не может быть.  
Алекс медленно улыбается, глядя на меня.  
– Я давно говорил, что ты умный, чудовище. Читаешь между строк.  
Ай, как же меня иногда бесит этот его тон.  
– Не надо со мной разговаривать как с ребенком или придурком, – максимально жестко отвечаю я. Достаю сигарету и закуриваю. Мне так проще сосредоточиться. – Ну кто я такой? Обычный бывший школьник, тем более, мой отец на него работал и в итоге сбежал. Наследственность, то-се, вон, Скримджер на это упирал усиленно.  
Мальсибер молча смотрит на меня. О да, знакомый тяжелый взгляд. Пять сотен фунтов, не меньше. Давит.  
– Хорошо, давай по-взрослому, – после долгой паузы произносит он ровно и без эмоций. – Только не перебивай, ага? Выслушай, потом рассказывай хоть сказки барда Бидля.  
Наклоняется вперед, смотрит пристально. Действительно, разговор будет серьезным. Давно я не видел у Мальсибера такого выражения лица.  
– Во-первых, – Алекс говорит тихо, практически шепотом. – Ты чего, думаешь, что ему нужна как-там-ее... вендетта? Месть-смерть-преисподняя? Так, кажется, в твоей маггловской книге это называлось? Да плевал он на такие мелочи. Во-вторых, ты, блин, обычный бывший школьник, идеально играешь дурачка. Тебя никто всерьез не принимает – круглые глаза, растерянный вид. А зря. Очень зря, потому что ты, чудовище, ни разу не дурачок и не простофиля, которым тебя считают. А те, кого не принимают всерьез, очень опасны, – быстрая усмешка, которая тут же исчезает. – В-третьих, тебе не лень копаться в том, что тебе интересно. Я бы давно бросил, а ты, пока до конца не доведешь, не успокоишься. Ты важное от неважного отличаешь, ты умеешь ответить на незаданный вопрос, и у тебя, друг мой, чуйка. Вот как ты сказал Розье на первом курсе, что не стоит повышать голос на Снейпа? Помнишь? Давай, повтори, почему.  
– Потому что он перестанет тебя понимать, – пожимаю плечами. – Он только орать будет в ответ, а толку? Защитная реакция. Это же сразу видно по нему.  
– Тебе видно, – веско говорит Мальсибер. – Тебе, а не Розье. Я... Мне этому учиться пришлось, а у тебя врожденный талант. А Лорд... Знаешь, он великолепно разбирается в людях. Вернее, не то чтобы разбирается, просто он умеет их выбирать.  
– И использовать, – добавляю я.  
– Да, – Алекс щурится. – Да, именно использовать. Я что тебе говорил? Все друг друга используют. И манипулируют. Я – тобой, ты – мной, и неизвестно, кто кем больше. Любая привязанность – уже манипуляция, и ты сам это лучше меня знаешь.  
Молча смотрю на него. Да, я помню этот разговор, случившийся год назад, когда мне тупо хотелось сдохнуть. Детство, детство золотое, неудачная любовь... Я был мертвецки пьян, Алекс просто пьян, и мы говорили о том же. О Лорде. И о... моем участии. Просто сейчас все гораздо серьезнее. Интересно, что он еще скажет? Я молчу.  
Он усмехается.  
– Я ничего не просил. И тем более ничего не собираюсь требовать от тебя. Так... просто получилось.  
Закрываю глаза и вспоминаю дико яркий, неестественный свет маггловской лампочки, бьющий в глаза. Такую же яркую эмоцию – ненависть. Чистую, незамутненную. И Долиш... я его почти любил тогда, когда он конфунднул маггла и арестовал меня. Арестовал так вежливо... Оказывается, авроры куда лучше, чем я о них думал. Залечил сломанную магглами руку. И он же подобрал мою палочку на стадионе. Большая удача, что ее не сломали. Невероятная. Теперь палочка со мной. И ненависть тоже со мной. Наверное, это навсегда, ведь я совсем не умею прощать, ты всегда прав, Алекс.  
– Получилось очень вовремя, – говорю. – Очень. Потому что я отвечаю «да».  
А ирландец? Да что ирландец? Не повезло. Бывает. Всякое случается.

Эпилог  
– Не похоже это на акцию ИРА, Кевин, – молодой инспектор следственного отдела Скотланд-Ярда Джон Корти закрыл папку с делом, закурил и посмотрел на своего старшего коллегу. – Не было телефонного звонка. Они всегда звонят перед взрывом.  
– А в этот раз не позвонили, – лениво ответил старший инспектор Фаулер.  
– И тот тип, которого взяли первым, куда он делся? Такой хиппи волосатый...  
– Тот, которому Барри руку сломал на допросе? – Фаулер чуть раздраженно пожал плечами. «Малыш Джонни копает, – думал он. – Лет через десять он тоже бы молча взял, что дают, и не чирикал».  
– Ну да, – Корти глубоко затянулся и закашлялся. – Надо, блин, курить бросать... Как-то странно он исчез.  
– Какая тебе, к чертям, разница? Ирландец признался, дело закрыто. Забудь, – ответил Фаулер. – Пойдем лучше к нашим, пятница, вечер, в конце концов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arm Saoirse Náisiúnta na hÉireann – Ирландская национальная освободительная армия (ирл.). Одно из крыльев ИРА, период основной активности пришелся на конец 70х – начало 80х годов 20го века  
> Semtex, C-4 – виды пластичных взрывчатых веществ, попросту – пластиковая взрывчатка.


	3. Крокодил и носки в полосочку

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1979 год, Манчестер, отдых героев в пабе. Есть небольшой кроссовер.

Теплым сентябрьским утром любой, кто проходил по Кэмп-роуд в Манчестере, мог бы заметить странную парочку. Один был в длинной, до пят, мантии и держал под мышкой ярко-зеленого плюшевого крокодила, второй, рыжий и в очках, шел по улице в домашних тапочках, держа в руках охапку носков. Если бы этот любой прислушался, то наверняка решил бы: это сумасшедшие. Или толкиенисты. Потому что они говорили об эльфах.  
– Я же не виноват, что у меня дома нет эльфов? – оправдывался рыжий. – А у родителей была прислуга.  
– Учи заклятья, чудовище! – парень в мантии размахивал на ходу крокодилом. – Книжку купи: «Все заклинания для домашнего хозяйства». А то к тебе в дом зайти страшно.  
– Ага. Ты сам-то убирать умеешь, Эйв? – огрызнулся рыжий.  
– Конечно, нет, – кокетливо ответил тот. – Но зато у меня есть домашние эльфы.  
– Везучий, блин.  
– Как ты сегодня классно носки собирал! Я в восторге, Алекс! – Эйв сделал страшное лицо. – «Акцио носки! Ой, бляяяя!» Навсегда запомню этот момент: Мальсибер, погребенный под грудой носков.  
Алекс мрачно взглянул на товарища.  
– Поросенок бесчувственный.  
– И надо ж тебе было применить Эванеско, а потом пытаться трансфигурировать носки из ковра в гостиной!  
– На себя посмотри, обормот! – Алекс ехидно взглянул на Эйва. – Я по супермаркету бегал, как по музею восковых фигур? Ага. Или, может, я тренажеры разглядывал два часа? Охранника в зеленый цвет покрасил? Я? И кто купил этого дурацкого крокодила? Балда!  
– Сам балда! Я же никогда не был в маггловских магазинах. Он такой здоровый, как квиддичное поле, ужас.  
– Ага. То есть я тебе спасибо сказать должен? Что ты там бладжер не запустил?  
– А кто купил пятьдесят пар одинаковых носков? Тоже, кстати, зеленых? – Эйв снова сунул крокодила под мышку. – Кассирша чуть со стула не упала.  
– Они не одинаковые, – обиделся Алекс. – Вот смотри. Эти – зеленые, эти – салатовые. Эти – изумрудные. А вот эти – они вообще в серую полоску. Я их теперь больше всех любить буду. Ты мне лучше сам скажи, зачем тебе крокодил, чудовище?  
– Не смог устоять. Такая ерунда смешная!  
Мальсибер захохотал.  
– Цирк, блин! С конями!  
Эйвери остановился как вкопанный.  
– О! Пойдем лучше в цирк! – с энтузиазмом воскликнул он.  
– Сейчас? Без носков? С крокодилом?  
– У тебя с собой пятьдесят пар носков, чудовище! Надень хоть все! И чем тебе не нравится мой крокодил? Он такой зеленый!  
Алекс иронично прищурился.  
– Ага. Зеленый. Как охранник, после того, как он тебя выставить за дверь пытался.  
– Еще я буду дозволять животным ко мне прикасаться! Зря ты ему память стер.  
– Чучело. А вдруг мне опять носки понадобятся? Эгоист фигов.  
Эйв обернулся к Алексу.  
– Нет, слушай, пошли в цирк! Только носки надень сначала.  
– Что, все сразу? – Алекс вздохнул. – И как же твой крокодил?  
– Лучше одну пару, конечно. А что крокодил? Мне он не мешает. Правда, моя зеленая радость?  
Алекс задумался, глядя на крокодила. Потом вдруг обрадованно выкрикнул:  
– Я понял! Это твоя персональная Авада Кедавра!  
Эйв прыснул:  
– Все, так я его и назову! Вернее, ее. Это имя ей идет. Авадушка...  
Вдруг он остановился и уставился на противоположную сторону улицы.  
– Слушай, мне не нравится, как тот маггл на нас смотрит. Давай я его Авадой по голове стукну?  
Алекс взглянул в ту же сторону.  
– Он тогда на тебя еще выразительнее посмотрит. Ага. И пальцем у виска крутить начнет.  
– И что? – сердито ответил Эйвери. – Нет, он меня бесит. Я его стукну!  
Он перехватил крокодила поудобнее и зашагал через дорогу.  
– Эй, ты! Чего пялишься? Нормальных людей не видел?  
Алекс чуть не выпустил из рук носки.  
– Чучело! – простонал он, смеясь. – Нормальное… чучело!  
Респектабельный маггл в дорогом костюме, увидев идущего к нему с крокодилом наперевес странного парня, благоразумно ретировался.  
– Ушел, – разочарованно протянул Эйв, возвращаясь к Алексу. – Я так не играю. Я что, такой страшный?  
– Не, ты не страшный. Ты очень красивый и добрый, – проговорил Мальсибер, утирая слезы. – Это твой крокодил всех пугает.  
– Авадушка, – нежно произнес Эйв. – Правильное ты ему имя придумал  
– Это любовь! С первого взгляда! – засмеялся Мальсибер.  
Эйв поцеловал крокодила и заулыбался.  
– И не вздумай ревновать!  
Алекс фыркнул и демонсторативно закатил глаза:  
– Изменщик!  
Эйв снова остановился, задумавшись.  
– Может, зайдем куда-нибудь, выпьем по маленькой? Настроение подходящее, ты не находишь, чудовище?  
Мальсибер ответил, ехидно прищурясь:  
– Сообразим на троих?  
– Авада не пьет! – возмутился Эйвери. – Вон, смотри, паб какой интересный. Зайдем?  
– Потопали. Алкоголик. И в кого ты такой у меня?  
– Я не алкоголик, я гурман! А интуиция говорит мне, что там даже есть хорошее пиво, – немного помолчав, Эйв добавил: – И приключения. На чужие задницы.  
Они зашли в паб. Там было почти пусто: несколько здоровых мужиков играли в карты в углу, черный бармен с дредами на голове протирал стаканы.  
– У стойки сядем или где? – Эйв огляделся.  
– Давай. Мне у стойки больше нравится. Я только носки рядышком сложу... – Алекс аккуратно положил перед собой груду носков.  
– И Авадушке здесь удобно будет, – Эйв пристроил рядом с носками крокодила и обратился наглым голосом к бармену. – Ты, налей нам пива. Два! И быстро!  
Алекс успокоительно добавил:  
– Два пива, пожалуйста, – обернувшись к Эйву, он продолжил. – Чучело, подожди хоть пиво нальют. Я уже настроился на выпивку. Вылетать отсюда трезвым не согласен. Ага?  
– Пусть только попробует нас выгнать... – Эйв сделал страшное лицо.  
Бармен поставил на стойку два бокала пива:  
– Нет проблем, не переборщите только. Иногда сокрытое становится открытым... – он загадочно посмотрел на них и отвернулся.  
– А я угадал. Пиво-то отличное! Алекс, я все-таки не совсем дебил, – Эйв с удовольствием отпил из бокала.  
Вдруг паб сотряс мощный удар в дверь. На пороге стоял здоровенный мужик, причем явно не в самом веселом расположении духа. На щеке у него красовался свежий синяк.  
Он подошел к стойке:  
– Двойное виски мне.  
Отвернувшись от бармена, мужик уставился на Эйва и Алекса, пьющих пиво рядом с ним.  
– А вы еще кто такие в дурацком прикиде недоделаных хиппи? Я вас тут не видел раньше, вашу мамашу. Почему не дома и не играете в барби? Вы либо сидите на этой новомодной дряни, либо сбежали из дурдома, либо парочка сраных гомиков. Быстро отвечайте, кто вы, черт возьми, такие и откуда взялись, или прогуляемся ко мне в участок. И не вздумайте вешать лапшу, что вы из гребаного будущего!  
Алекс с любопытством взглянул на грозного соседа и промолчал. Эйв, не оборачиваясь, процедил сквозь зубы:  
– Слышь, животное, заткнись, а то я тебя заткну.  
Алекс прикрыл ладонью глаза и простонал:  
– Ой дурак!  
Мужик оскалился и с размаху врезал Эйву по морде. Тот слетел с табурета, выхватил палочку и заорал:  
– Убью! – «Давно хотел это заклинание проверить.» – Cthulhu fhtagn!  
Алекс скорчился от хохота и застучал ладонью по стойке:  
– А-а-а! Осьминог! Зеленый!  
– Черт, Алекс, сзади! Ступефай! – Эйв оглушил одного из тех, кто сидел в пабе.  
Мальсибер простонал, продолжая хохотать:  
– Вот оно! Ему мои носки очень пойдут!  
– Что ж их так много... Ступефай! Инсендио! Бля, горит... – Эйвери носился по пабу, швыряясь заклятьями. – Куда же вы? Придурки! Алекс, дверь заблокируй!  
Алекс вытирал слезы:  
– Чучело... Осьминога лови... А-а-а, не могу, умру от смеха! Сейчас, – Мальсибер взмахнул палочкой, дверь закрылась на замок.  
– Нахрена мне осьминог? У меня крокодил... Петрификус тоталлус! Сектусемпра! – Эйв вскочил на стол, размахивая палочкой. – Хорошо пошел, видать к дождю!  
– Всем стоять, это ограбление! – закричал Алекс, не прекращая смеяться.  
– Руки на стол, деньги на бочку! – продолжил Эйв, оглушив бармена и разбив половину бутылок в пабе. – Ой, ты только на него посмотри. Он пушку достал! Мамочки, я так боюсь! Ковбой хренов. Экспеллиармус! – Пистолет вылетел из руки усатого маггла и упал в углу. – Ступефай! Все? Никого больше нет?  
Алекс лениво протянул:  
– И как Экспеллиармус? Получился? Это ж тебе не палочка.  
– Помогло, вон его оружие в другой конец паба улетело, – Эйв, отдуваясь, вытер пот со лба.  
– Ага. – «Хорошо, что я невербальными неплохо владею.»  
Эйв зашел за стойку и налил Алексу и себе по бокалу пива.  
– Как думаешь, успеем выпить до авроров?  
– А, пофиг, честное слово. Что мы, авроров не видели?  
– Мы маски с собой не взяли, дурак.  
– У нас носки есть. И крокодил. И осьминог, – Алекс захохотал. – Импровизируй.  
– Ну, давай я трансфигурирую пару твоих носок в чулки, – Эйв выпил немного пива, удобно расположившись на табурете  
– Я в чулках ходить не собираюсь. Не дождешься. Чулки ты, чудовище, своим девушкам предлагай. На голову. Каждой. Ага, – Алекс уселся рядом.  
– А что ты собираешься? – Эйв покосился на друга. – Хорошое пиво в этом пабе, надо будет еще раз сюда зайти.  
– Я? Я собираюсь посмотреть, как ты будешь выкручиваться.  
– Зараза! Тебя ведь тоже возьмут, – Эйв задумался. – Хотя аппарации еще никто не отменял.  
– Чучело. Пей давай. Авроры раньше чем через десять минут не появятся – знаю я их оперативность.  
– Да пью я. Вкусно. Акцио чипсы! Будешь?  
– Буду, – Малисбер взял пакетик чипсов. – Слушай, и чего твой осьминог на меня так странно смотрит?  
– Обиделся, наверное. Ты носки зажилил, а он босиком.  
– Это мои носки! – оскорбился Алекс. – Я, между прочим их на свои, кровные галлеоны купил. С риском для жизни, к тому же.  
– По моему, ты не галлеонами платил, а какими-то синими бумажками. – Эйв хитро улыбнулся.  
– Какой ты наблюдательный, я просто умиляюсь.  
На улице раздалось два громких хлопка, послышались голоса.  
– О, блюстители закона. Уходим? Или еще поразвлекаемся? – Эйв разочарованно скривился.  
– Приехали, – Алекс спрыгнул с табурета. – Быстро собираемся – мне еще на работу завтра, оболтус.  
– Пошли. Чао, карапузики! – закричал Эйв в сторону открывающейся двери.  
Они аппарировали. Мальсибер схватился за голову и простонал:  
– Носки! Эйв, я тебя ненавижу, ты знаешь?  
– А я крокодила забыл в пабе... – расстроено ответил тот. – Бедная моя Авадушка, ее уже, наверное, допрашивают.  
– Вернемся?  
– Давай! Только надо маски надеть, наверное?  
– Ага. Пожиратели Смерти, героически спасающие плюшевого крокодила, – Алекс пожал плечами. – Пошли давай.  
Они аппарировали прямо к двери в паб.  
– Эйв, ты стоишь здесь. Ага? - Алекс решительно постучал в дверь и открыл ее.  
– Стоп, стоп, стоп! – он поднял правую руку, защищаясь от направленных в его сторону палочек. – Министерство магии, департамент магических проишествий и катастроф. Я стиратель памяти, прибыл по срочному вызову. – Алекс удивленно приподнял бровь. – Мерлин, господа, у меня даже палочка в левой руке! Я что, должен ее об колено сломать, чтобы вы свои опустили? Что здесь произошло такое экстренное, что меня резко понадобилось срывать с работы, вы можете объяснить?  
– Похоже, пьяная драка, – ответил один из авроров, опуская палочку. – Опять детишки пошалили. Никто не убит, слава Мерлину. Осьминога и раненых режущими заклятиями мы заберем в Мунго. Остальными займитесь вы. Кстати, как вас зовут, мистер?  
– Александр Мальсибер, к вашим услугам, – кивнул голосой Алекс, улыбнувшись уголками губ.  
– Хорошо, мистер Мальсибер. Занимайтесь своим делом, а мы пока обследуем внутренние помещения.  
Алекс склонился над одним из оглушенных магглов, внимательно наблюдая за аврорами. Как только те отвернулись, он направил на них палочку и дважды взмахнул ею. И если первое заклинание было невербальным, то второе Мальсибер спокойно произнес в полный голос:  
– Империо. Фух. Очаровательно.  
– Алекс, ты великолепен! – появившийся в дверях Эйв прошествовал к стойке, сунул крокодила под мышку и уселся на табурет.  
– Ага. А как же! – Алекс обратился к остолбеневшим аврорам. – Господа, я знаю, вы на меня злитесь. Уверяю, в глубине души я плачу и посыпаю голову пеплом. Увы! Иначе поступить я не могу.  
Эйв с интересом наблюдал за ситуацией, хрустя чипсами.  
– Дорогие вы мои человеки. Я безмерно признателен вам за проявленную оперативность. Но! У меня к вам две просьбы. Первая – вы сейчас выходите из паба и не возвращаетесь как минимум еще полчаса, а второе... Вы никого здесь не видели. Совсем. Ладушки? Я вас не задерживаю.  
Авроры молча вышли. Эйв зааплодировал:  
– Браво! Теперь можно и пива попить спокойно.  
– Спокойно. Ага! – Алекс поморщился. – У меня другое предложение – ты быстро собираешь носки, и мы уматываем отсюда. Сразу же. Кто их знает, кого сейчас еще дементоры сюда принесут?  
Эйв собрал носки и захватил пару бутылок пива из-за стойки. Они снова аппарировали  
– Аккуратист фигов, – Алекс поглядел на бутылки. – Ты, оказывается, умудрился не все разбить?  
– Я просто бережливый.  
– Бережливые люди нервы друзей не тратят, – Алекс усмехнулся и выжидательно уставился на Эйва.  
Тот помрачнел.  
– Извини... Я думал, тебе понравится...  
– Ну, вот хоть бы раз нормально в паб сходили! Чучело. Я разве ругаюсь? – Мальсибер ухмыльнулся. – Пиво мое где, чудовище?


	4. Похмелье

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Октябрь 1981 года. Арест.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Эйвери.  
> Спасибо Нете за замечательную Розу Грин, которую Эйвери любит все больше. И спасибо за ее реплики.

Голова болит безбожно. Я ничего не помню. Что было вчера, после того, как мы покинули Убежище? Алекс ушел рано – у него траур, а Долохов сказал, что я должен принять боевое крещение и выпить с ним настоящего русского самогона. Я выпил. Несколько раз выпил. И ничего, ничегошеньки не помню.  
Нет, вру. Помню, конечно. Фрагменты, отрывки. Какая-то дискотека. Что мы там делаем? Лица магглов, белые, как молоко. Звуки сирен. И, как финальный аккорд: я, радостно хохоча, пускаю в небо метку. Без маски.  
Мерлин, я дебил.  
Просыпаюсь, лежа в своем кабинете, перед камином. Поздравляю, Эйвери, ты трудоголик, раз пошел спать на работу. Отметил, называется, день рождения. Руки исцарапаны: интересно, кто это меня? И кого это я? Не помню, убивал ли я в эту ночь, но скорее всего, да.  
Меня наверняка видели. Я засветился. Это конец. Да, друг мой, ты попал... Сейчас в кабинет постучат и: «Мистер Тимоти Эйвери? Вы арестованы.»  
Я смотрю на часы. Мерлинова борода, всего семь утра. Бежать, бежать отсюда! Только куда? Домой, в Уэльс? Да, хитры авроры. Неделю назад у всех владельцев особняков и мэноров, защищенных заклинаниями антипроникновения, потребовали портключи – так, на всякий случай. И я дал. Как, спрашивается, я мог не дать портключ в «Убежище» аврорам? Я, образцовый сотрудник министерства? Специалист управления по регулированию каминной сети? Да никак.  
Может, к Мальсиберу? Да, конечно, давай подставим Алекса. Кроме того, его нет, он у сестры с братом, дом пустой. А пароль на эту неделю я у него не спросил. Зайти не смогу.  
К Снейпу? И того лучше. Он сам под наблюдением, а тут еще и я. Возможно, он даже меня пустит. А толку? Там меня наверняка, почти сразу найдут. Забудь, Эйв, про Манчестер, слишком уж часто ты там появляешься. Первое место, где тебя будут искать после «Убежища».  
Розье и Уилкс мертвы. У них можно было бы спрятаться, но, увы, поздно. Ах, к дементорам, ребята, вы же были разумными, зачем пошли в боевики? Да, да, знаю: адреналин, пыл сражений... Жаль, я этого не могу понять.  
А Малфой не поможет.  
И тут мне приходит в голову один вариант. Почти невероятный: мы целый год не виделись, Роза наверняка обижена на меня. Ну а вдруг? Тем более, она жаворонок, всегда вставала ни свет ни заря, так что вряд ли сейчас спит.  
Беру горсть порошка флу, бросаю в огонь:  
– Особняк Гринов, Кларенс-Роад, 52, Сент-Албанс.  
Засовываю голову в камин. Вот буду я хорош, если за мной сейчас придут! Так, я был прав: Роза не спит и она одна. Вон, сидит в кресле, держит в руках свою любимую чашку.  
– Роза!  
Оглянулась. Мерлин, до чего же ты хороша, девочка, и как тебе идет короткая стрижка. И этот удивленный взгляд. Темные-темные глаза на бледном лице.  
– Эйв! – она медленно встает с кресла и подходит к камину. – Привет.  
– Привет, – не хочется мне ей об этом говорить, но раз решил... – Меня, наверное, сегодня арестуют. А может, и пронесет, – улыбаюсь я. – Но вообще должны.  
В этих глазах можно утонуть.  
– Блин, ты серьезно, Эйв?  
– Да.  
– Ну что ты еще натворил, а? – Роза смотрит на меня с тревогой и жалостью.  
– Я был пьян... – а что еще я могу сказать? Да, я был пьян.  
– И что? Убил кого-то своей Авадушкой?  
Я молчу.  
– Так что случилось?  
– Я... не помню. Пил с Долоховым. Помню только, как без маски метку запускал, – голос срывается, что за нафиг? – Ты же знаешь, что я практически не пью!  
Роза мрачно глядит на меня.  
– Знаю. Вас видели?  
– Не помню... Только какие-то обрывки. Даже не знаю, убил кого-нибудь или нет.  
У нее в глазах слезы.  
– Вот это совсем чудесно, – нарочито бодрым голосом отвечает она.  
– Что мне делать? – я не на шутку напуган. – Я же не боевик вообще!  
– Слава Мерлину, нет. Что делать? Сиди тихо, Эйв. И поговори с Мальсибером.  
Она вспомнила про Мальсибера! Да, она серьезно встревожена, раз предложила мне обратиться к нему.  
– Алекс мне говорил как-то: если возьмут, притворись, что под Империо, – я должен ей это сказать. – Но мне страшно, Роза.  
– Ты мог бы быть вчера у меня. В гостях. Чай пить. Как вариант. Мне поверят.  
– Так ты сможешь мне помочь? – ох, я и не расчитывал на такую удачу! – Скажешь про меня что-нибудь хорошее?  
Роза смотрит так странно... Неужели она все еще любит меня?  
– Я им скажу, что ты чучело. В смысле, самый-самый хороший. Да, конечно, буду свидетельствовать в твою пользу.  
– Милая Роза!.. – я думаю о самом неприятном. – Только на Алекса наговаривать не вздумай, я тебя прошу... А то с тебя станется.  
Роза возмущенно хмурится.  
– Ага. Фемме фатале. Так и вижу: смотрю на авроров огромными глазами, слёзы градом, и выкладываю им про Алекса всё, что на сердце у бедной девочки. Ты меня за кого принимаешь, Эйв?  
– Ты так ревновала...  
Роза вскидывает голову, сжав кулаки.  
– Уже нет. А даже если ещё да? Это моё дело.  
– Не злись, прошу.  
Роза продолжает, сердито прищурившись:  
– Я бы тебя убила... сейчас. Ты обещал, что с тобой ничего не случится. Конечно, я злюсь. Потому что... А, ну что тебе объяснять.  
– Я не виноват. Я не рассчитывал на такое, – грустно отвечаю я.  
Роза шепчет, придвинувшись к камину.  
– Не слушай меня. Прости. Я перепугалась.  
Конечно, я не слушаю тебя, Роза.  
– Не бойся, со мной все будет в порядке, вот увидишь. Извини, просто мне больше не к кому было обратиться.  
– Не извиняйся ты-то хоть...  
– Знаешь, из всех, кого я знаю, я меньше всего хотел бы втягивать в это тебя. Но я сейчас остался один. Я просто хотел тебя услышать, прежде чем ... а, ладно! – Мерлин, что я несу?  
– Прежде чем... нет, Эйв, мы же договорились. Всё уладится. Хм... А тебя точно узнали?  
– Не уверен я, что меня узнали. Я был настолько пьян, как никогда в жизни. Долохов принес какой-то странный напиток... «самогон» называется, по моему. Беловатый такой. Я выпил раз, два... а потом ничего не помню.  
Роза презрительно кривится.  
– А что, Алекс тоже – самогон, без маски и прочие радости? Ты прости, Эйв, но он умеет пить. И думает иногда. Иногда даже о тебе. Что ж вчера-то?..  
– Его Лорд вызвал. Прямо с праздника. И Алекс самогон не пил. Он вообще не пил – у него траур. Долохов налил мне, когда Алекс уже ушел.  
– Мерлин, не вовремя-то как. Ты лучше отпирайся поубедительнее для начала. Вдруг сойдёт. Тогда меня вызовут... А вообще в любом случае должны вызвать, проверить. Вот и посмотрим.  
– Ты ж меня знаешь, я умею выкручиваться. И потом, я не понаслышке знаком с Империо.  
Роза с трудом улыбается.  
– Ни за что бы этого не сказала, но... я рада.  
– А, по хорошему, мне надо спрятаться. Лучше всего для меня сейчас – исчезнуть.  
– Иди сюда, через камин! – она протягивает мне руку.  
Роза, Роза...  
– Отследят через пять минут. Потом в бегах буду не только я, но и ты.  
Она вскакивает и с надеждой глядит на меня.  
– Как я могла забыть, Эйв! А «Убежище»? Может, туда?  
Вздыхаю. Роза, ты так наивна иногда.  
– Они у меня взяли портключ, неделю назад. Пришлось дать разрешение. Я не мог не дать. И потом, там бабушка... Сижу сейчас в своем кабинете в министерстве и жду.  
Роза хватается за голову, на лице – отчаяние.  
– Чего? Какого Мерлина ты ждёшь в министерстве? Эйв, соберись. Сейчас... сейчас я придумаю. Я найду место... А, вот. Дом тётки, мы там были. Он сейчас пуст. Тебя там не станут искать.  
– А можно? Я не хочу тебя подставлять.  
– Идиот! Нет, нельзя. Я из вежливости!  
– Спасибо большое. Тогда я туда аппарирую. Я не забуду. Ты знаешь.  
За спиной шаги. Крик: «Стоять и не двигаться!» Приехали. Заболтался. Однако, как они... оперативненько.  
– Все... поздно. Извини, – говорю я в камин.  
– Эйв!!! – Розин голос обрывается.  
Встаю. Точно: двое с палочками наперевес. По лицам понятно, что авроры: суровые дядьки.  
– Вы мистер Тимоти Джон Эйвери, сотрудник управления по регулированию каминной сети?  
Так. Я под Империо, да? Лицо такое... расслаблено безвольное. Полуулыбка. Пустые глаза.  
– Да, это я, – отвечаю им бесцветным голосом.  
– Вы арестованы по обвинению в причастности к деятельности преступной организации, называемой «Пожиратели смерти». Вы имеете право хранить молчание, все, что вы скажете, может быть использовано против вас. Отдайте вашу палочку, пожалуйста.  
Что вы, я и не думаю сопротивляться. Берите, на здоровье. Протягиваю палочку. Один аврор забирает ее у меня, второй хватает за левую руку и закатывает рукав мантии. Оп-па, не ожидали такой удачи, ребята?  
Да, хорошо я отметил свой двадцать второй день рождения. Они ведут меня в камеру, спасибо, хоть руки за спину не заломили. И я думаю об одном: только бы не расколоться.


	5. Пятнадцать лет одиночества

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мальсибер. 1981-1996г. Азкабан. Неотправленные письма на волю.

Эйв, чудовище, знал бы ты, как я рад, что мне тебя здесь не хватает… Да, я в курсе, что ты никогда не увидишь моего письма, и этому тоже рад безмерно.  
Мерлин, я сейчас вообще только и делаю, что сижу и радуюсь. Темный Лорд пропал? Великолепно! Он все равно рано или поздно появится, а небольшая передышка еще никому не мешала. Посадили без суда? Потрясающе! Не пришлось краснеть и заикаться перед придурками из Визенгамота – что, мало я их, этих судов, видел раньше, когда работал в министерстве? Доблестные авроры успешно отлавливают по всей стране упиванцев, которые раньше почему-то были совершенно неуловимыми? Очаровательно – я буду сидеть в премилой компании. Тем более что те, о ком я мог бы беспокоиться, давно уже оправданы и не станут делать глупостей. Ведь я прав, Эйв? Прав. Ты же мне обещал… А уж то, что к нашему обществу присоединился незабвенный Сириус Блэк, приводит меня в невероятный восторг. Шоу обещает быть долгим и занимательным.  
Надеюсь, что у тебя все так же хорошо. Впрочем, о чем это я? Понятия «Эйвери» и «плохо» вообще не сочетаются. По определению.  
А специально для дементоров, дорогой мой Эйв, я вспоминаю о том, как читал эту твою «Илиаду». Душераздирающая история, рыдаем хором…  
Удачи тебе, чудо.  
07\. 11. 81.  
Я.

***  
Привет, Дан.  
Да, я знаю, как упорно вы с мамой пытаетесь попасть ко мне на свидание или хотя бы передать что-нибудь из теплых вещей. Слухи – они даже тюремные стены за препятствие не считают. Иногда я им немного завидую. Я вам очень благодарен, правда, но не надо. Удовольствие лицезреть мою физиономию совсем не стоит потраченных нервов, денег и сил. Проще уж найти где-нибудь мою колдографию – я на них почти как живой. Ага.  
А еще, Даночка, какая ж это невообразимая удача, что меня арестовали именно в октябре. И что у нас с тобой такой умный брат, который до конца октября успел-таки спокойно покинуть страну. Интересно, а вот в маггловских сказках наоборот, старший сын – умный. Повезло им… Знаешь, я был бы гораздо спокойнее, если бы вы с мамой поступили так же, как и Юджин. Несомненно, Мальсиберы – древний и уважаемый род, но лучше бы он продолжал оставаться таковым за пределами Великобритании. Я не обижусь, честно.  
И пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не нужно обо мне так беспокоиться. Ничего страшного или необратимого не произошло. Море, отдых, трехразовое питание… Ведь правда – это мало отличается от любого курорта? Все непременно будет хорошо, и даже лучше, вот увидите.  
19\. 11. 81.  
Алекс.

***  
Эйв, я тебе уже говорил, что старший Блэк – мой самый любимый заключенный? Я ошибся. Хотя… я просто не ожидал такого подарка на день рождения. Теперь у нас не шоу, теперь у нас здесь цирк. С двумя клоунами: черным и белым. Определенно, жизнь с каждым днем становится все прекрасней. И я жалею, невероятно жалею, что не видел физиономии старшего Крауча, когда он узнал про этот образец идиотизма. Круцио. Они пытали их с помощью Круцио! Четыре недоумка! Это положительно смешно, потому что иначе мне хотелось бы заплакать. Я не ожидал иного от братьев Лестренджей, Беллочка… - ну, с ней все ясно. А вот Барти – он меня удивил. Хорошо удивил. Качественно. Я смеялся, как сумасшедший. Ты просто представить себе не можешь, насколько у нас теперь весело.  
А «Илиада» мне надоела. Теперь вспоминаю «Властелина колец».  
22\. 12. 81.  
Я.

***  
Алекс!  
Успокойся, прошу тебя, успокойся. Забудь, ведь ты это умеешь, умеешь лучше всего остального. Прекрасная музыка, уютное кресло, посиделки у камина с бокалом в руке – было. Горы, леса, раскаленный солнцем песок – было. Тепло руки, прикосновение губ, запах волос - было. Веселье, радость, любовь – было. И будет, я тебе обещаю. Обязательно. Потом…  
А сейчас – забудь. Пожалуйста. Пусть так – смена дней, вчера – сегодня – завтра. И не надо, не надо думать, сколько этих «вчера» уже прошло, и сколько этих «завтра» еще впереди. Вчера – сегодня – завтра. Когда-нибудь они закончатся, и ты сможешь забыть о них и вспомнить все остальное. А пока… Сегодня, Алекс, главное - сегодня…

***  
Эйв, оболтус ты невообразимый, определенно, наша жизнь с каждым днем все более чудесна…


	6. День святого Валентина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Февраль 1996 года. Мальсибер после побега из Азкабана. Встреча спустя 15 лет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Эйвери.

Третий час в этом занюханом кабаке. Третий час мы сидим и смотрим друг на друга через стол. Я весь день тебя искал, с тех пор, как прочитал утром вчерашний «Пророк».  
Февраль в Манчестере – не самый лучший месяц. До сих пор холодно, никак не отогрею руки. И даже в этом мерзком заведении, в котором нет ни одной парочки, все стены увешаны аляповатыми розовыми сердечками. День святого Валентина. Ненавижу этот праздник.  
– И долго ты будешь молчать, Алекс?  
– Чучело, – Мальсибер отвечает после долгой паузы. – Я не молчу, я размышляю. Тебя вот разглядываю...  
Равнодушное лицо моего лучшего друга пугает меня. Я смотрю на свои руки, долго смотрю, не решаясь снова начать говорить, потом снова гляжу в его потухшие глаза.  
– Ну и что перед собой видишь?  
Алекс с трудом изображает улыбку.  
– Тебя. Нет. Ты не представляешь себе – я вижу тебя. Это просто сумасшествие какое-то.  
– Я не галлюцинация, Алекс. Я... живой, – дотрагиваюсь до его плеча. – И даже немного теплый. И не очень, если честно, счастливый.  
Нет, сдержаться не выйдет.  
– Мерлин, почему так долго?!! – кричу я, вскочив со стула.  
Алекс вздрагивает.  
– Эйв, ты настолько давно меня не видел? Считаешь, что мне идет быть заикой? Долго? Разве долго? Странно. А ты не изменился. Почти.  
Магглы в кабаке смотрят на нас. Ну их к дементорам, пусть смотрят. Мне в кои веки на это наплевать.  
– А-а-а... заикой... Блин. Прости. Не сдержался, – сложно говорить об этом, ох, как же сложно! – Я так больше не могу. Я своей тени боюсь. Ты в курсе того, чего творит сейчас наш с тобой любимый... повели... ну ты понял? – я опять срываюсь на крик. Не так я себе представлял нашу встречу, совсем не так.  
Алекс все так же равнодушно глядит на меня.  
– Я? Эйв, чудо родное, я сейчас вообще не в курсе чего-либо. Видеть его – видел. Ужаснулся даже. И слухи... долетали... мало. Очень мало.  
– Я... я просто не могу больше. Это безумие!  
Алекс хмурится, сложив пальцы в замок, крепко сжимает ладони. Потом резко встает и дергает меня за рукав.  
– Пошли.  
Да я с тобой хоть на край света пойду, чудовище. Только вернись, стань таким, как был. Я могу многое перенести, но только не эту пустоту в твоих глазах.

***  
Мы у тебя дома, на Альберт-Парк-роуд. Парадный зал, как ты его называл, весь зарос паутиной. Ты сдергиваешь покрывало с дивана и кресла. Кашляешь от пыли. Не можешь найти даже бутылку виски. Ходишь по собственному дому, как потерянный сквиб. Где твоя палочка, Мерлин побери? «Акцио виски!» – я прихожу к тебе на помощь. Что с тобой, Алекс? Ты отворачиваешься, не смотришь в глаза. Нет, так нельзя. Надо выпить. Выпить и поговорить. Мне очень надо. И тебе тоже.  
Начинает разговор Мальсибер.  
– Так. Ты успокоился уже? Давай с самого начала и подробно. Сможешь?  
Сначала, говоришь? Ну, держись, идеолог ты мой дорогой.  
– Как только Лорд возродился, я так обрадовался... упал к ногам... дурак. Тут-то он и кинул в меня Круцио, другим на устрашение. Тебя рядом не было, меня удержать. Потом... потом любое собрание – и меня выставляют идиотом. Наказывают, понятно. И так все время. Все время, Алекс!  
Мальсибер устало прикрывает глаза ладонью.  
– Так часто?  
– Да. И это тянется с момента, как он возродился. С июня прошлого года.  
Алекс снова делает попытку улыбнуться. Мерлин, лучше бы он этого не делал.  
– Чудо... А ты живой. Я, честно говоря, так рад, что ты живой. С ума сойти... Живой и мрачный. Эйв... – он наливает мне и себе виски. – Эйв, все закончилось...  
Да неужели? Не смеши меня, чудовище! Все только начинается!  
– Ты собираешься сразиться за меня с Темным лордом? Хотел бы я на это посмотреть! – я смеюсь. Зло смеюсь.  
– Нет. Зачем с ним сражаться... – Алекс пожимает плечами. – Эйв, все просто будет не так. Я ведь рядом.  
– Он меня швырнул в боевики, дружище. В банальные такие боевики. Пушечное мясо. Наливай! Не могу опьянеть.  
Он молча наливает еще виски. Да, лучше ничего не говори. Молчи, друг, молчи. И слушай.  
– Ты меня помнишь нормальным. Что со мной стало за этот неполный год? Ох... – я нервно смеюсь. – Налей еще. Налей, я выпью. Ничего не могу забыть. Уволился с работы – туда было страшно ходить.  
Начинаю говорить и не могу остановиться. За пятнадцать лет столько всего произошло, но ты должен знать, что я сейчас чувствую.  
– Ты себе не представляешь, сколько нашлось доброхотов... я ведь жил, понимаешь, с же-е-е-нщиной из О-о-о-ордена Фе-е-еникса! Кто я после этого, а? Все, все побежали стучать. Моментально, один за другим. Кроме Снейпа, пожалуй.  
Алекс не сводит с меня глаз. Безразличных глаз.  
– Ну... Уродов на наш век хватит. Эйв, мы им всем отомстим. Страшно. Я отомщу. – говорит он бесцветным голосом. – Понимаешь?  
Я смотрю на него. Ничего. Сейчас ты и не такое услышишь.  
– Понимаю. Я Розу отправил в Китай. Слава Мерлину, успел. Буквально взашей выгнал в аэропорт. Иначе... что бы сделали с ней, если такое сделали со мной? – меня совершенно несет. Я не остановлюсь, пока не скажу все, что накипело и наболело за это время. – Знаешь, что самое страшное для меня сейчас, Алекс? Не пытки. Не страх. Не убийства. А то, что я разочарован. Во всем, что делал. Вообще, намертво. Нет никакой борьбы за права магов. Есть борьба за власть. Личную власть.  
Мальсибер молча слушает и пьет.  
– И эта личная власть держится на терроре, устроенном нашими руками. Я верил в идеалы. Я хотел лучшего мира для нас, для тебя, меня, Розы, наших потенциальных детей... И что? Какие, к дементорам, идеалы? Мрак, кровь, кучка людишек рвет друг друга в клочья ради власти, – вскакиваю с дивана, хожу по залу, размахиваю руками, расплескиваю виски. – Где те, кто реально верил, что мы строим лучший мир? Где они? В могиле? Или сгнили заживо, как ты, в Азкабане? При нем осталась шайка лизоблюдов и три фанатика. Лорд даже Барти не вытащил. Он его, по сути, убил. Барти-то! Он же на Лорда только что не молился!  
Останавливаюсь, язвительно усмехаюсь.  
– Молчишь... и правильно делаешь. Потому что ничего ты не сможешь на это сказать. Ни-че-го. Можешь меня успокоить. Но вернуть мою наивную, глупую веру ты уже не в силах. Даже ты не сможешь это сделать, хотя, кроме тебя, я вообще никому не верю. А еще я понимаю, – снова сажусь на диван, закуриваю. – Что весь тот разговор, эти жалобы – все впустую. Пожалуюсь я тебе, а завтра встану и пойду на собрание. И буду кланяться. И бояться. Хотя, может, с тобой и не буду. Но выйти из этого уже нельзя. Только смерть.  
Он молчит. А вот теперь я жду от тебя ответа, друг. От кого еще, кроме тебя?  
– Скажи хоть что-нибудь, не молчи! – я снова повышаю голос.  
Алекс медленно допивает виски, смотрит на меня. Спокойно отвечает.  
– Борьба за власть? Ладно. Эйв, я не собираюсь тебя утешать. Я сегодня вообще утешать не умею. Так получилось. Понимаешь, бывает и так – борьба за правое дело превращается в бойню и дрязги. Ну... ты же библиофил, ты сам это лучше меня знаешь. Только мы-то уже здесь. Понимаешь? И все, что мы с тобой сможем сделать – попытаться повернуть ситуацию так, как это нужно нам. Эйв, ты совсем сдался, нельзя так. Ситуация, она меняется каждый день.  
Я смеюсь. Алекс, я тебя ненавижу. Тебя и твою гладкую, как морская галька, речь.  
– Сдался. Ты прав. Опустил руки, все такое... Да, так вышло.  
– Зря. Ты же сам видишь – не все так плохо, как тебе кажется. Иначе я бы тут рядом с тобой не сидел. И Роза твоя тоже с тобой бы не была. Совсем. И ситуация эта дурацкая... Нужно просто угадать момент, понимаешь? Момент, когда мы, именно мы сможем все изменить так, как хочется нам.  
Если б ты еще сам себе верил, Алекс. Но ты не веришь. И я не верю. Меня захлестывает ярость. До кончиков пальцев. Ненавижу!!!  
– Не ври мне! – я вскакиваю, пинаю ногой стол. – Не смей мне врать, слышишь?!  
– И не собирался, – Алекс поднимает голову, цедит сквозь зубы. – Черт. Какой ты стал. Это ты забыл, не я. Все забыл. Когда, вспомни пожалуйста, когда я вообще тебе врал?  
– Да ты себе сам не веришь! – я поднимаю Мальсибера за мантию с пола, встряхиваю. – Посмотри на меня! Да, я такой! Стал! Необычный! – продолжаю его трясти, потом разжимаю руки и закрываю лицо руками. Что я делаю? Пятнадцать лет в Азкабане...  
– Идиот. Чего ты от меня-то ожидаешь? Чтобы я тебе морду набил, как бабе-истеричке? Зря ждешь, – его голос холодный и отстраненный.  
– Ну и набил бы. Мне б легче стало.  
– И мне. Спасибо. Я, очевидно, об этом всю жизнь мечтал.  
Сука!!! Рука сама по себе сжимается в кулак, и я с размаху бью Алекса в челюсть. Он отлетает к стене, падает на пол, смотрит, злобно оскалившись, на меня. Эмоции, Алекс! Эмоции! Ну... давай же! Ты сможешь!

***  
– Эйв. Прости.  
Алекс протягивает мне чашку кофе, глядя куда-то под ноги.  
– Да ну тебя. Это я извиняться должен, – беру чашку.  
– Меня как-то определенно не колышет, кто и что мне должен. Так что? Простишь?  
– Прощу, конечно! Дурак. Я не могу обижаться на тебя.  
Слава Мерлину, сработало! Шоковая терапия, так это, кажется, называют магглы? На его лице виноватая полуулыбка. Настоящая.  
– Я и не говорю что обижаешься. Просто... ну вообще.  
– Ну вообще? – широко улыбаюсь. – Да я на тебя не то что не зол. Я просто до сумасшествия сейчас тебе рад!  
Я отставляю чашку, подскакиваю к Алексу, хватаю его за руки.  
– А-а-а-а, чудовище! Ты... ты вернулся!!! Все. Теперь ты от меня никуда. Ты – мой мегамозг!  
Алекс смотрит на меня своим ехидно-тяжелым фирменным взглядом. Наконец-то!  
– Кажется, у меня дежа-вю. Но ничего, ничего, можешь это еще раз пятьдесят повторить. Вернулся я. Ага.  
– Вернулся! Верну-у-у-улся!!!  
Я схожу с ума. Кричу, смеюсь, жмурюсь, снова смеюсь, прыгаю от радости по комнате, сбивая с мебели модерновые пыльные безделушки.  
– Лучше б мы к тебе отправились. Мне еще и прибирать придется, – язвительно произносит Алекс. Язвительно!  
И я уже знаю, что мы будем делать сегодня. Я уломаю тебя аппарировать в Убежище. Чего бы мне это не стоило. Ныть буду безбожно. И ты согласишься. Ты не переносишь нытья, чудовище. А уж тогда... Тогда я заставлю тебя вспомнить ощущения от прекрасной музыки. От вкусной еды, от уютного кресла и бокала в руке. От интересного разговора. Да, я все тебе расскажу, все новости, все сплетни, все страхи, и сам буду над ними смеяться. А ты... ты, как всегда, придумаешь что-нибудь. Я знаю. Теперь я в этом уверен. Ведь ты вернулся, наконец.


	7. Улыбка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Немного о Лорде, пророчестве и провалах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Мальсибера.

Я дома. Надо же, до сих пор не могу привыкнуть к этому. Дома. Полтора десятка лет это понятие ускользало от меня, терялось в стылой безнадежности… Мрак. Холод. Стоп. Дома. И не один – это еще непривычней, до слез просто. Эйв, зараза такая, что бы я без тебя делал. Ты и сейчас возишься со мной как с ребенком. Кормишь, поишь, развлекаешь… Ох, да к дементорам это все… Эйв… бегаешь по гостиной, из угла в угол, рассказываешь о какой-то очередной своей пассии, куришь, куришь, куришь… Кажется, все как обычно, и ты – почти настоящий. Почти. А в глубине глаз – чернота. Мертвая, холодная. Эйв, я вернулся. Я правда уже вернулся. Успокойся. Знать бы, когда вернешься ты…  
Шум в камине. Гости? Но сюда вообще мало кто может прийти. Сестра, Эйв… Август! Улыбаюсь, встаю навстречу. А он… Непривычно серьезен.  
\- Эйвери, к Повелителю. Только быстрее, пожалуйста. – Август разворачивается, исчезает в камине. Да что ж такое? И без меня… Почему?  
Хватаю плащ, маску, еле успеваю схватить Эйва за руку. Коридор. Мрачный, темный. Руквуд.  
\- Эйвери, Повелитель ждет. Алекс?  
\- Да? Можно здесь?  
Август пожимает плечами. Отворачивается к окну… На что там смотреть. Ночь. Метель. Холод. Хочется что-то сказать. Стоять и ждать молча странно. Пятнадцать лет молчания, хватит. Спросить о погоде? Здоровье? Бывшей работе? Работа… ох… Отдел тайн. Пророчество… Практически одновременно с этой догадкой становится трудно дышать, голова, черт. Стоп, в обморок падать глупо. Просто как кисейная барышня. Нет. Нельзя. Возьми себя в руки. Эйв… Нееет. Туда тоже нельзя. Будет только хуже. Пергамент. Срочно нужен пергамент. Да ладно. Достаю из кармана платок и трансфигурирую его. Карандаш…  
«Северус, ты мне очень нужен. Сейчас. Пожалуйста!!!  
А. М.  
И прихвати с собой… всего. Заживляющего, кровоостанавливающего, снотворного. Я вообще не думаю, что у меня найдется хоть что-нибудь».  
Аппарирую на окраину Хогсмита, лихорадочно сворачивая из письма самолетик – как я раньше смеялся над этой глупой министерской привычкой. Идиот… Меня качает. Черт. Не упасть, только не упасть. Эйв, держись, я прошу, пожалуйста. Я рядом. Почти. Бегу к Хогвартсу, к самой его границе, запускаю самолет. Ну, быстрее же. Северус, только бы ты не спал.  
Возвращаюсь. Тот же коридор. Эйв лежит в кресле. Бледный, какой бледный. Волосы слиплись сосульками, губа прокушена. Без сознания, слава Мерлину. И Руквуд. Рядом. Август… Зачем?  
\- Алекс, я… Реннервейт, а он…  
Рука сжимает палочку. Стоп. Сломаю. Запасной не предвидится. Просто отвернуться. Вдох, другой. Все…  
Бросаюсь к Эйвери. Ох, чееерт. На первый взгляд все нормально. Совсем невредимый. Рукав только разорван. Ладони в царапинах – но это он сам, видно. Эйв, ну что ж такое. Ты дыши только, ладно, Эйв… Хватаю на руки, черт, Эйв, только перенеси аппарацию. Пожалуйста, я очень прошу.  
Северус, только бы ты пришел…  
Дома. Эйв… Дышишь. Уже хорошо. Кладу на диван. Что ж делать-то с тобой, а? В Мунго бы… Ага. Конечно. Беглый Упивающийся с полутрупом на руках. Стоп. Какой бред. Живой. Эйв очень даже живой. Глаза вот открыл… Шальные. Уж лучше бы ты смотрел так, как час назад. Я к тому взгляду привык почти, он меня уже не пугает. Теперь вот совсем не пугает. А этот – да. Очень. И улыбка. Жуткая… Второй раз в жизни вижу эту твою улыбку. В первый раз ты собирался резать вены. А сейчас...  
\- Я не знал…  
Смеется. Кровь изо рта. Брызги. На лице, диване, руках. Моих руках. Правильно, я знаю, я виноват, Эйв, ну зачем я тебя туда потащил… Идиот. Думал: куда он без меня? Заскучает. Сопьется, пропадет. Конечно! Обязательно. Теперь ему точно не скучно. И мне тоже. Веселимся на всю катушку. Крррасавцы. Борцы за идею. Эйв, ну пожалуйста, ну куда ты… лежи уж… Не надо, не надо вставать. Не пытайся даже – не пущу. Уж лучше смейся.  
Мерлин, ну зачем вообще, спрашивается, нужна была эта вчерашняя приборка? Выкинул старье, ага. Ладно, продукты новые закупил, а зелья… Да! Не лекарь я! И даже не палач. Эйв, держись, умоляю… Эйв… Знаю, знаю, что больно. Мне самому больно чертовски. Хочешь, я тебе сказку расскажу? О том, как однажды у нас будет все хорошо-хорошо и даже лучше. Будет обязательно. Рано или поздно все становится просто замечательно. Ты извини только, извини, что меня не было рядом. Зато я сейчас здесь. И значит, с тобой больше такого не случится. Только выживи…  
\- Понимаешь? Я не знал, а он… И совсем не… Смешно как… Заче-е-е-ем…  
Эйв. Держись.  
Вспышка в камине. Наконец-то! Пришел. Все же пришел. Не спал. Не был занят. Северус, знал бы ты, как я тебе благодарен. Только не надо так бледнеть – уж ты-то наверняка видел вещи и пострашнее. Выглядим сейчас сногсшибательно, наверняка. Эйв - встрепанный и замученный, смеется не переставая, бормочет что-то… Я… блеклый, мятый, в крови… И Снейп – вот кто тут более всего к месту - точен, аккуратен, собран, спокойно выбирает необходимые зелья из тех, что принес. Нет, Северус, я не знаю, что это за заклинания, представляешь, как-то не удосужился спросить у Повелителя. Ага. А он, очевидно, забыл мне сказать. Закрываю глаза, просто сижу на полу, держа Эйва за руку, пока Снейп поит его каким-то чудовищным коктейлем… Так лучше, так легче поверить, что Эйв поправится. Я знаю, знаю, что все получится, но страшно все равно. Мне даже в Азкабане так страшно не было. И Август… Руквуд… Август… Зачем. Почему. Как, ведь… Алекс, хватит. Сам идиот... Ты вообще за все время хоть у кого-то поинтересовался его судьбой? Не нааадо оправданий. Идиот… Диагноз. Август, все же что с вами…  
Снейп собирает зелья, часть склянок оставляя на столе. Это утром, это в обед… Я запомню. Может, останешься? Впрочем, о чем я. У тебя там свой … директор. Извини, что вот так вот сорвал из Хогвартса. Сев, ты позже приходи обязательно, когда освободишься. Ты же знаешь – для тебя этот дом открыт всегда. И вообще… Приходи, ладно? Хоть поговорим нормально.  
Эйв заснул. Счастье-то какое. Надеюсь, тебе не снятся сны. Ах, да. Зелье Сна-без-сновидений. Какая чудесная вещь. Я тебя, чудовище, даже переносить никуда не буду. Ничего, одну-то ночь ты и на диване поспишь спокойно. И я в кресле нормально высплюсь. Почему тебе можно, а мне так сразу нельзя? Ночи. Спокойной. Чучело.


	8. Резкое похолодание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23-24 июня 1996 года глазами персонажей. Битва в Отделе тайн, альтернативная точка зрения.

Мальсибер

 

По травинке, нависшей над лицом, ползет божья коровка. Ярко-красная, красивая. Настоящая и правильная. Солнце запуталось в кроне дерева, и прыгающая по веткам синица выпускает лучики на волю. Один за другим. Если зажмуриться и очень сильно постараться, то на мгновение может показаться, что мне шесть лет. Начало лета. Никаких проблем и забот, кроме необходимости придумать новое оправдание на тему: как я посмел сбежать и бросить брата скучать одного. А впереди оно – светлое и безоблачное будущее…  
Не стану. Не буду даже пытаться представить. И жмуриться тоже. Потому что если я зажмурюсь – вполне могу и уснуть прямо тут. Дома почему-то не очень получается. По кругу бродят мысли. Глупые, тяжелые, назойливые – откормленные осенние мухи. Мама, брат, где вы, как вы? Не знаю и даже не собираюсь узнавать. Хватает мне сестры, упорно шлющей сов. Даная, Дан, ну что ж ты, какие могут быть встречи с беглым Пожирателем Смерти, а? Лучше живи во Франции. У нас здесь сейчас… неуютно.  
Все. Успокоился. Все равно ничего не изменить. По ладони ползет гусеница. Смешная – ярко-зеленая. Пародия на Темную метку. Ту, что мы вчера оставили над хижиной Каркарова. Игорь, тебе очень повезло, что убил тебя именно Эйв. Повезло. Впрочем, ты же сам это знаешь. Знал. Интересно, это страшно – сдавать своих? Мне все равно, кого из уже сидящих ты пытался выдать. Но Руквуда… Августа я тебе никогда не прощу. Это чудо, что он вообще выжил. Я не знаю как – никогда не спрашивал и не спрошу. И сам никогда не расскажу. Зачем? Мы все упорно делаем вид, что их просто не было, этих пятнадцати лет. При должном желании так много можно ухитриться забыть.  
Глаза все же закрываются. Не надо спать. Нельзя. Плохой это подарок для сторожа – я, спящий в саду. Мариус вряд ли побежит выдавать меня властям, скорее обрадуется. Только… он же сквиб, а обыски в поместье проводятся регулярно. Равно как и в родительском доме. Авроры очень аккуратны и последовательны. Взломают дверь, осмотрят помещения, а после пишут письма сестре. Так и так. В доме, принадлежащем вам, был произведен обыск. Никого не обнаружено. Приносим свои извинения. Про обыски в поместье таких писем не пишут – владелец недвижимости я, то самое разыскиваемое лицо. По-настоящему безопасно лишь в манчестерском доме. Он невидим, ненаходим и не числится ни в каких реестрах Министерства – маггловская постройка, защищенная заклинаниями. Но… мне так хотелось сюда. Я давно не видел лета.  
Я знаю, знаю, что это глупое желание. Но только здесь нет постоянного чувства беспокойства за Эйва. Впрочем, есть, но не такое сильное, как обычно. Эйвери… совсем разочаровался и устал. А еще он зол. Зол, страшно сказать, на Повелителя. Действительно страшно, потому что если об этом узнает Лорд… Хотя откуда? От меня и Руквуда? Никогда. От самого Эйва? Ох… Пусть уж лучше Повелитель по-прежнему считает, что тот его только боится. А для этого… Нельзя соглашаться с Эйвери, даже если очень хочется. Потому что каждое мое слово согласия уменьшает страх и усиливает уверенность. А это ошибочно. Нужно пытаться убедить, что все еще будет лучше и правильнее. Что разумность и логика по-прежнему присутствуют в этом мире. Как бы мне самому ни хотелось с этим поспорить. Как бы…  
Божья коровка падает на лицо. Спасибо. Разбудила. Нужно уходить отсюда. Поскорее. Мариус уже, должно быть, на полпути к поместью. Да и дела… Они совсем не ждут. Пропускаю травинки между пальцами. Ладонь пахнет… счастьем. Где-то в ручье слышен плеск. По тропинке деловито пробегает гном – совсем расплодились. Улыбаюсь синице. Сжимаю порт-ключ. Домой. Пора собираться на работу.

***  
Мальсибер и Эйвери

 

Вечер, тягучий и черный, как смола. В камине потрескивает огонь, невзирая на летнюю жару. За окном зажигаются фонари. Парк через дорогу, припаркованные маггловские автомобили, детская коляска в соседском палисаднике – идиллическая картинка. Эйвери отходит от окна, садится в кресло и, закуривая, спрашивает напряженным голосом:  
– Мне очень бы хотелось узнать твое мнение по одному важному вопросу. Знаешь о завтрашнем рейде в Министерство?  
Мальсибер, улыбаясь, приземляется в кресло напротив.  
– Визит в Отдел тайн? Скажем так... я о нем наслышан.  
– И что вообще думаешь обо всей этой авантюре? – Эйв серьезно глядит на Алекса. Тот равнодушно пожимает плечами.  
– Что мне туда совсем не хочется. И что моего мнения все равно никто не спросит.  
Эйвери глубоко затягивается, выпускает дым и машинально крутит сигарету в пальцах.  
– Ты понимаешь, что нам в итоге светит – всем, кого туда пошлют? Ну, может, и не всем... Но большинству, – он говорит тихо, почти спокойно, только уголки губ его слегка подергиваются.  
Алекс миролюбиво улыбается.  
– Ничего особенного. Я действительно не вижу смысла в этой затее, но... она вполне может удаться.  
Эйв резко наклоняется вперед.  
– Алекс, поверь мне, просто поверь – ничего не удастся!  
– Если я поверю, что это изменит, Эйв?  
– Сможешь быть готовым к неприятностям. Ты что же, думаешь, что Повелитель нас оттуда вытащит? Не смеши меня, – тихо шепчет он.  
– Я в этом уверен, – спокойно отвечает Мальсибер. – И... Эйв, ну мы же не маленькие дети, так?  
Эйвери иронично щурится.  
– Ты знаешь, скольких собираются послать в Министерство?  
Алекс бросает на него острый взгляд и закрывает глаза.  
– Ты можешь что-нибудь изменить? – терпеливо спрашивает он.  
Эйв тушит сигарету, запускает пальцы в волосы и с плохо скрываемым отчаянием произносит:  
– Меня убивает эта безысходность, этот кошмар. Ты себе просто не представляешь, насколько! У меня даже не предчувствие, а колокол в голове звонит – нельзя нам туда и все. Нельзя идти в Министерство. Может... предложить альтернативу? Хотя нас Он не послушает точно.  
Мальсибер медленно открывает глаза. Смотрит на Эйва и качает головой.  
– Улыбайся, ладно? Так... будет правильнее. Это не безысходность. Всего лишь временный сбой. Может даже сбой твоей способности предчувствовать.  
– Ты... во мне сомневаешься? – упавшим голосом спрашивает Эйв.  
– Ну с чего ты взял?  
– Сбой моей способности предчувствовать... – он трет лицо ладонью. – Скажи мне, когда я вот так ошибался?  
– Эйв... ты думаешь, я настолько хорошо помню прошлое? Ну пойми же, а? Ничего опасного в Министерстве не ожидается.  
Эйвери некоторое время молчит, глядя себе под ноги. Достает из кармана сигарету, мнет в пальцах, ломает и выбрасывает в пепельницу.  
– Ну ладно, не ожидается, так не ожидается, – спокойно соглашается он. – Хотя после случая с Руквудом и Лордом ты мне тоже говорил, что это все случайности. Не слишком ли их много?  
– Это.. неизбежные ошибки.  
– Ошибки, хорошо. Они случались так же часто?  
– Но они были, – веско констатирует Мальсибер.  
Эйвери опускает голову ниже и едва слышно шепчет:  
– Ты пытаешься меня успокоить, что ли?  
– Эйв, все наладится.  
Тот, не поднимая головы, спрашивает:  
– Что наладится?  
Алекс крепко сжимает губы.  
– Ты заранее готовишься к неудаче? – почти страстно говорит он после недолгого молчания. – Пойми, я... я, наверное, до сих пор не особенно адекватен, ага. Но... мне до сих пор хочется жить, смотреть по сторонам и улыбаться, удивляясь только тому, что я это вижу, а не бессмысленно разглядываю каменную стену. И, да, для меня и сейчас все не так уж и плохо, как может показаться. Я невероятно эгоистичен. Я знаю, что все важные мне люди живы и практически здоровы. Многое могло быть и лучше. Но оно наладится.  
– А если завтра мы все хором загремим в Азкабан, или, что еще веселее, нас просто перебьют? – осведомляется Эйвери.  
– А вот в это я просто не верю. Не паникуй, ладно?  
– Я похож на паникера? – Эйв поднимает голову и пристально смотрит на Алекса. – Дурак ты иногда. Пойми... Ты думаешь, там будет только Поттер, блуждающий в одиночестве по Отделу тайн? Чего-то я сильно сомневаюсь.  
Мальсибер фыркает.  
– Я думаю, что даже десяток Поттеров – не самая страшная проблема.  
Эйвери вскакивает, чуть не опрокинув кресло, и выбегает на середину комнаты.  
– Ты совсем меня не слушаешь! Занимаешься самоуспокоением? Как хочешь! Кто я, в самом деле, чтобы переубеждать тебя?! – выкрикивает он срывающимся голосом.  
Алекс откидывается на спинку кресла и холодно цедит:  
– Что, снова хочется мне врезать, да? Я опять не оправдываю твоих ожиданий?  
Эйв несколько раз глубоко вздыхает и сует руки в карманы. Подходит к окну и, не оборачиваясь, сдержанно отвечает:  
– Нет. Не хочется. Просто... блин, я помню тебя после твоего побега. Мне сейчас глубоко параллельно, что будет со мной. Я только смерти боюсь. Даже не боюсь... не хочу. А вот за тебя мне страшно, – он оборачивается к Алексу и серьезно смотрит ему в глаза. – Можно я попрошу тебя об одном одолжении? Совсем маленьком?  
Мальсибер отвечает тяжелым и холодным взглядом и, выплевывая слова, чеканит:  
– Попроси. Только... Ладно. Я. Его. Выполню. Доволен?  
– Я хотел попросить тебя, – медленно, серьезно говорит Эйвери, – чтобы ты был готов ко всему. Просто – готов. Морально. Я... боюсь того, что с тобой может случиться, если ты разочаруешься.  
– Я когда-то чем-то очаровывался? – Алекс усмехается, глядя на Эйва. Тот иронично ухмыляется в ответ.  
– Лордом?  
– А ты в нем разочарован, так? – сухо отвечает Алекс. – Я даже не знаю, как и, главное, о чем тут с тобой можно спорить. Я не очарован Повелителем. Просто я в него верю. Все.  
– С истинно верующим человеком невозможно разговаривать, – злым голосом произносит Эйв. – Нет, не хочу я тебе бить морду, или кричать, или скандалить. Просто... – он досадливо машет рукой и снова начинает ходить из угла в угол. – А, к дементорам все. Напиши письмо сестре. Ну или кому посчитаешь нужным. Просто закончи дела – на всякий случай. Сможешь хоть это сделать?  
– Смогу. Но не буду. Эйв, ты стал абсолютным пессимистом.  
– Ты пообещал мне, что будешь готов ко всему, – Эйвери говорит ровно и сдержанно. Мальсибер пристально смотрит на него и кивает, криво усмехаясь.  
– Как правило, я всегда готов к любому повороту событий. Разве не так?  
– И как? Ты готов снова сесть в Азкабан? – насмешливо фыркает Эйв.  
– Не надо искать уязвимые места и давить на больное, ладно? – опасно мягким тоном отвечает Алекс. – Иначе я действительно подумаю, что ты просто паникуешь.  
Эйвери останавливается у камина, проводит пальцем по каминной полке, опустив голову.  
– Извини. Просто... Если я прошу тебя быть готовым ко всему – то и к этому тоже.  
– Зачем? – пожимает плечами Мальсибер. – Я не вижу смысла. Я совсем не считаю операцию заведомо провальной. Да, если хочешь знать, мне ее идея кажется бредом. И я сходу могу предложить несколько планов, более обоснованных и менее затратных. Но, если это надо Повелителю, Эйв... Пойми, когда ты получил эту метку, ты согласился полностью доверять и подчиняться Ему.  
– А теперь ты давишь на больное? – тихо, почти шепотом произносит Эйвери. – Доверять... Ну как, как я могу доверять ему... теперь, а?  
Алекс устало вздыхает, прикрыв ладонью глаза.  
– Эйв. Это обычная операция. Не первая и не последняя. Тебе имя Поттера настолько мешает, да?  
– Нет. Мне мешает предчувствие. Очень дурное предчувствие, – Эйвери некоторое время молчит, потом продолжает так же тихо. – Хотя... если ты так хочешь, то я перестану об этом думать, – он резко вскидывает голову, смотрит Алексу в глаза. – Ведь и правда, ничего нельзя сделать. Вообще ничего.  
Тот снова тяжело вздыхает.  
– Эйв, ну пойми же ты, а? Это далеко не первая попытка завладеть пророчеством, так? И даже не вторая, не мне это все тебе объяснять. Когда-нибудь ведь должно получиться?  
– Ведь Лорд и сам мог бы его взять! – раздраженно выкрикивает Эйвери, взмахнув руками. – Кто его удержит? Зачем для этого Поттер? Что это за гриффиндорская разухабистость такая – устраивать массовый налет на официальное учреждение! Фадж настолько мил, что не обращает на нас внимания. Зачем так явно доказывать свое существование? Ведь нас наверняка по крайней мере заметят.  
– Кто? Поттер? Он нас, как бы это выразиться, да-а-авно заметил. Нет? – язвит Мальсибер.  
– Ну и кто ему верит? – фыркает в ответ Эйв.  
– Вот и в этот раз – кто ему поверит?  
– Во-первых, – устало возражает Эйвери, – он наверняка пойдет туда не один. Во-вторых, не забывай об орденцах. А если завяжется драка – прибегут авроры. Ну и... ты сам знаешь, какой прекрасный командир наш Малфой. Боец-молодец. Если бы командовал хотя бы Долохов...  
Алекс крутит в пальцах палочку и криво улыбается.  
– Значит, все окажется гораздо веселее. Разве нет?  
Эйв тяжело вздыхает, садится в кресло и призывает бутылку вина.  
– Весело, да. Очень, – нарочито бодро произносит он, откупоривая бутылку. – Все, Алекс, забыли. Завтра будет завтра. Давай просто посидим? Выпьем вина – немного, только для тонуса.  
Про себя Эйвери думает: «В последний раз, может быть».  
Вслух он говорит, разливая вино по бокалам:  
– Тяжелый день грядет. Надо попробовать хоть немного отдохнуть.  
А потом надо возвращаться домой. И... приготовиться.

***  
Эйвери

 

Я сижу, сложив руки на коленях.  
Завтра – очень страшное слово. Очень хотелось бы, чтобы его не было. Зачем-то думаю о книге, которую я прочел полгода назад. Бесконечная история. Все, во что я когда-либо верил, чего я ждал, о чем думал, как страна Фантазия под натиском Ничто, превратилось в пустые каменные обломки.  
Мне совершенно все равно, чем это все окончится. Вернее, я и так знаю, чем. Ничего нового. Даже страха особого нет. Внутри пусто и холодно. Я бы даже не думал обо всем этом, если бы не Алекс. И... еще один человек. Двое. Но о втором и речи нет. Слишком большая тайна. Она, я думаю, умрет вместе со мной. Тайна, не она. Хотя я не знаю.  
Понимаю, что сижу так уже очень долго. За окнами темнота. Теплая июньская ночь. Встаю, распахиваю окно, отодвинув в сторону тяжелую бархатную занавеску. Где-то в лесу заливается соловей. Пахнет свежестью, молодой листвой. С озера тянет прохладой. Надо запомнить. Ведь, возможно, это мой последний шанс – больше я не услышу ни соловья, ни чего-либо подобного.  
Улыбаюсь. Зажигаю камин. Возвращаюсь обратно в кресло. На журнальном столике – пергамент и перо. Да, я хотел кое-что написать. Потом сожгу, если будет не нужно.  
Буквы пляшут перед глазами. Впрочем, у меня всегда был ужасный почерк. Ерунда, это совершенно не важно.

«Ты – мой маленький секрет.  
Нет, вру. Ты – мой самый-самый большой секрет, о тебе знает только один человек.  
Очень надеюсь, что ты воспользуешься порт-ключом и сможешь прочесть это письмо. Я оставил его на самом видном месте, найдешь сразу. А если нет, то... так и быть.  
Я не мог писать тебе, потому что сов отслеживают, а написанное слово доступно для всех. Боюсь за тебя. Здесь же никто не увидит, кроме тех, кому разрешено. А это ты и Алекс».

Откладываю перо в сторону. Не написал я про третьего человека, у которого есть порт-ключ. Но... Он все равно не придет. Да и ей знать о нем совсем не нужно.  
Не придет он потому, что пойдет с нами. Без него мы в Отделе тайн заблудимся. Но лучше бы... Страшно все это. Добрая и милосердная память удалила почти все о том февральском событии: помню только обрывки. Непонимание еще. Неприятие ситуации. Я же не чувствовал от Руквуда никакого подвоха!  
Как выяснилось впоследствии, подвоха действительно не было. Был Лорд и его искалеченная сущность. М-да. Вот так и теряется вера в правильность того, что делаешь. Отсекаю уже знакомую волну ненависти, нельзя сейчас, хотя нет – можно, но... совсем не нужно.  
Продолжаю писать дальше.

«Прежде чем...  
Тут я должен сказать тебе кое-что важное.  
Авантюра, на которую нас посылают завтра, провальна. Мы – пушечное мясо. Виданое ли дело – отправить за пророчеством двенадцать человек? Двенадцать?! До сегодняшнего дня власти старательно не замечали нас, но завтра... Завтра о нас заговорят. И это означает, что в лучшем случае мы вынуждены будем скрываться. Впрочем, в лучший случай я не верю. За Поттером наверняка следит Орден, а авроры явно не станут смотреть сквозь пальцы на драку в Отделе тайн. То есть нам придется сражаться с детьми, Орденом и авроратом. А нас двенадцать. Тут любому ясно, что игра заведомо проиграна».

А вот и правда. Которую усиленно не замечает Алекс и о которой так старательно молчу я. Молчу, потому что жить хочу. Если бы не это желание, Ничто поглотило бы меня гораздо раньше. Но я соберусь. Должен. Хотя... С другой стороны, так даже лучше. Пусть будет пустота. Безразличие – самая лучшая защита для сердца. Потому что, если относиться к этому всему серьезно, то пережить такой провал... Невозможно.  
Надежда, правда, есть. Но такая неуверенная.  
Сомневаюсь я, что Лорд ради нас рискнет собой. Раньше бы рискнул. Или продумал бы операцию гораздо лучше. В любом случае вилка. Нам – вилка.  
Продолжаю эту исповедь.

«Но я успел сделать то, о чем думал. Успел. Я написал это письмо и свел счеты с одним человеком, который... Извини, я думаю, этого тебе лучше не знать. Забудь».

Откладываю перо, закрываю глаза. Забудь – хороший совет. Для меня тоже. Не всегда, правда, работает. Вот и сейчас – все помню.  
Получаем приказ «Найти и уничтожить предателя». Радостно хватаюсь за него, потому что это и моя личная месть тоже. И не только моя.  
Маленькая хижина где-то в Шотландии. Выбиваю дверь, захожу. Вместе со мной и другие. Разбивают окна. Выхода нет, аппарация заблокирована. И тот, кого я пришел убить, стоит перед нами на коленях и рыдает. Обводит нас умоляющим взглядом, хватает за полы мантий.  
И понимаю, что ему удивительно больно и страшно, что его ошибка – а это была всего лишь ошибка прошлого – сломала ему жизнь настолько непоправимо, что...  
Какое уже предательство? Какая месть? Человек просто не должен так жить. Так пресмыкаться.  
Снимаю маску. Я хочу, чтобы он видел мое лицо. За спиной молча стоит Алекс. Руди, обычно невозмутимый, пожимает плечами. Наверняка и брови непонимающе вздернул под маской. Все равно.  
Пока Беллатрикс торжествующе хохочет, я вскидываю палочку, произношу два всем известных слова. Свист, зеленая вспышка. Смерть, и моя тоже. Каждый раз вижу в чужих глазах свою собственную смерть.  
Алекс спокойно отодвигает меня в сторону, выходит вперед, как бы между прочим крутит палочку в пальцах. Белла разражается проклятиями, но связываться опасается.  
Терпеть не могу садистов. Иначе она бы его запытала. А ему... и так было хреново. Убить – правильнее.  
Правильнее... Открываю глаза. Глубоко вздыхаю. Вот так. Безразличие. Забыть не получается? Просто не думай об этом.  
Снова берусь за перо.

«Завтра вечером я наверняка буду уже в Азкабане. Прошу тебя, не плачь и не теряй надежду. Насколько я знаю, дементоры вот-вот перейдут на нашу сторону, а без дементоров Азкабан – всего лишь место на карте, где мы будем находиться некоторое время. И сможем уйти, как только подвернется случай».

Немного мажорности не помешает. Бравурная нотка в похоронном марше. Тунц, тунц. Сам не верю, но кто бы я был, если бы не написал этого? Невесело смеюсь. Пишу дальше.

«Знаешь, самым главным для меня в завтрашней битве станет не захват пророчества, не борьба с врагами. Я поставил себе другую цель: выжить во что бы то не стало.  
И я выживу. Верь мне.  
Ты – мой ангел.  
Люблю тебя. Люблю. Люблю.  
И я обязательно вернусь.  
Навсегда твой,  
Эйв».

И снова правда. Почти. Я не вернусь, наверное. Не могу так рисковать. Собой – сколько угодно. Но не тобой. Я боюсь называть твое имя вслух. Боюсь проболтаться. Ножницы – острия с двух сторон.  
Ты будешь жить. Лучше жить одной, чем умереть из-за меня.  
Прости, пожалуйста.  
Запечатываю конверт, прикладываю к сургучу перстень, который никогда не носил. Вот и все. За окном продолжает самозабвенно петь соловей, но я закрываю окно. Надо поспать. Если выйдет.

***  
Эйвери

 

Саму битву я помню плохо.  
Опять, как всегда, добрая и милосердная память.  
Вспышка, Редукто детскими голосами, я лечу спиной назад, на меня сыпятся шары с пророчествами и обломки стеллажей. Темнота, резкая боль в левом колене.  
Кто-то приводит меня в чувство, я залечиваю ногу – наспех, некогда, и, прихрамывая, ухожу оттуда вместе со всеми.  
Малфой хорошо усвоил принцип «разделяй и властвуй»: берет Алекса в пару себе, я же вместе с Макнейром. Боится, что сбежим? Идиот белобрысый.  
Опять гонки, заклинания, шум, гам. Стараюсь никого не убить. Просто не хотелось изначально воевать с детьми. Кого бы я из них с удовольствием прикончил, так это самого Поттера, но нельзя. Даже жаль.  
Хаотическое перемещение по Отделу тайн с Макнейром вместе. Опять дети. Ступефаи летят, как птицы зимой на юг. Нога болит.  
Ага, этот зал я помню. Арка... страшновато тут.  
Балаган, натуральный. «Отдай пророчество!» Да, разбежались, отдаст он, как же. Надо было обмануть, воззвать к чему-то чистому и вечному, ну, или как у них принято. Сейчас поздно уже, гордость затронута, принципы...  
А вот и орденцы нагрянули. Не останавливаюсь, верчусь, бросаюсь заклинаниями посерьезнее. Тут уже не до сантиментов: Орден – это не пятиклассники.  
Краем глаза замечаю Алекса: с ним вроде все в порядке. Лицо сосредоточенное, губа закушена. Он не любит суеты и вообще драк не любит. Зачем было сюда отправлять именно его? Рабастан был бы счастлив подраться, но остался в штабе. Лорд совсем не ценит тихих профессионалов. Ему бы психопатов... Блин, отвлекся, еле успеваю увернуться от чьего-то заклинания.  
«Дамблдор!»  
А вот и тяжелая артиллерия. Пушки, блин, острова Наварон. Бежать отсюда!  
Сча. Разогнались. Аппарацию заблокировали. Сидим, как дебилы. Всего одно движение палочки! Все-таки он великий маг, этот Дамблдор.  
И где же, интересно, Лорд? Ха, ха.  
Белла убивает Блэка. Ну все, дожились. Радостно ржет. Идиотка. Интересно, Дамблдор ее не заметил или?..  
Она удирает, Поттер за ней, мы сидим.  
Смотрю на наших. Кто-то ругается, кто-то рыдает, кто-то просто кричит... Вы не ожидали, да? А я ожидал.  
Смотрю на Алекса. Он глядит сквозь меня. Лицо отстраненное. Губы сжаты. Нет эмоций. Нет чувств. Холодно, как же тут холодно, оказывается.  
Я этого боялся.  
Не хочу вспоминать. Просто не хочу.  
Ненавижу предопределенность.  
Закрываю глаза. Будь что будет.  
Открываю. Все те же каменные стены. Слышен звук падающих капель. Смех, крик, шаги. Все как всегда. Забиться в угол, обхватить руками колени, сжаться в комок, чтобы не было так холодно. Можно спать дальше.  
Спать... и видеть сны.


	9. Run, run, run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2-3 мая 1998 года. После битвы в Хогвартсе. Побег.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Эйвери.

Все было так странно. Крючок в районе пупка, ноги не держат, глаза не хотят открываться. Или закрываться?  
– Эйвери? Тимоти, ты? – женский голос.  
Даная? Отвечаю что-то, сам не пойму, что.  
– Отлично. Аппарация закрыта. Комната заперта. Тим, извини, мне самой это не нравится, но я обещала. Алексу обещала. Ты... постарайся успокоиться, пожалуйста. Я все расскажу. Когда сама узнаю. Комнату можешь громить сколько хочешь. Я помню стандартные заклинания. Репаро в том числе.

Маленькая комнатушка без окон. За четыре часа я успеваю не только изучить ее, но и обежать по кругу много, много сотен раз.  
Как только прошло действие Империо... а оно прошло быстро, я хотел выйти. Даная из-за дверей говорила, чтобы я не пытался. К дементорам ее, я должен попробовать.  
Не получилось, конечно.  
Мне страшно.  
Казалось бы, чего мне бояться? Использованного порт-ключа на полу? Бутылок в баре? Нет, я бухать не собираюсь. Ты думал, я нажрусь и забудусь? Ха! Не дождешься, ты. Пинаю ногой сервант. Еще раз. И еще.  
Во рту пересохло. Хватаю стакан, наполняю его водой, пью и не могу напиться, как будто в стакане воздух. Глотать больно.  
Я не ожидал, что ты сможешь так поступить со мной. Никогда в жизни не смогу забыть эту твою чертову удовлетворенную улыбку и голос в моей голове. Умоляющий голос. Профессионал ты, Александр Мальсибер! Заставить меня ты бы не смог. Даже с помощью Империо. Я и так почти поборол это, три раза отдергивал руку от порт-ключа. Но ты так умолял, что я... не смог отказать. Подчинился. И вот я здесь. По-моему, твоя сестра живет во Франции? Далековато зашвырнуло.  
Нет, я все понимаю, я понимаю! Но, идиот, почему меня одного? Спасти меня – благородно, как тупо благородно, а самому пойти с гордо поднятой головой на смерть? Расплата за грехи... Совесть замучила на старости лет, да, Алекс?  
Очередной круг по комнате. Табуретка... в стену.  
Палочка в руке, такое ощущение, что она прилипла к ладони, так я ее сжимаю. Новая, не та, что была. Старую, прадедову, в министерстве отобрали. Сломали, наверное. Олливандер сделал. С такой превосходной отстраненной ненавистью сделал. Она слушается, конечно, она моя. Но все равно что-то не так. Мне снова становится страшно. Разнести бы тут все...  
– Экспульсо!  
Грохот взрыва. Дверь, конечно, цела, стены целы. Даночка, или Алекс, не знаю, кто из вас накладывал заклинания, но вы великолепны. Штукатурка только осыпалась.  
Глупость, удивительная глупость.  
«Ты же не сможешь убивать детей, чучело. Ты должен уйти. Ради меня, прошу».  
Типа ты сможешь! Я же знаю, ты хочешь красивой смерти, будь ты проклят. Вся эта авантюра нереальна. В Запретном лесу мы остались вдвоем, никто бы не увидел, ну почему, почему не вместе?  
«Если мы выиграем, я скажу Лорду, что наложил на тебя Империо и заставил уйти».  
Еще лучше, прекрасно, удивительное благородство! Красивая смерть в обоих случаях. Эстет хренов.  
Я же знаю, знаю, что никакой победы не будет. Я почувствовал еще год назад, даже больше, что все это обречено и мы стремительно несемся к провалу. Я говорил тебе, а ты... ты хотел расплатиться. С долгами. За себя и за меня.  
Только мой счет не закрыт и никогда не будет закрыт.  
– Эйв! – из-за двери слышен голос Данаи. На шум прибежала, наверняка. – Не пытайся выбить дверь, тут стоит защита, тебе ее не преодолеть. Лучше выпей и поспи. Алекс сказал, что мы должны его дождаться, он придет, если... – ее голос срывается. – Он придет, Тимоти, придет! Надо ждать.  
Я молчу. Ненавижу ждать.  
А-а-а! Больно-то как... Искры в глазах, не чувствую ничего, кроме этой безумной боли.  
Открываю глаза, сижу на полу, схватившись за левую руку. Боюсь отпускать. Все еще печет. Терпимо. В обычных рамках травм и ран. Да, это значит – все. Закончилось.  
Медленно разжимаю ладонь, закатываю рукав... Смотреть? Ах, блин...  
Багровый рубец. Метка сгорела. Конец.  
Я свободен. И ты свободен.  
Становится так легко. Я, как облачко, поднимаюсь в воздух. Нет, мне только это кажется. Или снится?

Просыпаюсь от шелеста ткани и шума шагов. С трудом приподнимаю голову. Заснул на полу. На щеке явно отпечаток от чего-то поломанного. Вырубился я совсем, да.  
– Тимоти... – Даная в черной мантии. От этого контраста волосы ее кажутся совсем красными. Веснушки. Прозрачные слезы по щекам. Держится.  
Встаю с трудом, нога болит – еще до Азкабана здорово повредило полками в министерстве. Иногда дает знать. Подхожу к Данае, беру машинально за руки, смотрю куда-то ей за спину. Она зарывается лицом мне в мантию и надрывно рыдает, глотая слезы и слова.  
– Он... Алекс... они... проиграли... всех, всех...  
Я понял, что всех. Обнимаю, глажу по голове. Она начинает орать и бить меня кулачком, маленьким полудетским кулачком в грудь, пытается ударить по лицу. Ловлю за руку, целую в макушку, говорю какие-то глупости.  
Я виноват во всем? Это я должен был быть на его месте? Да, ты права, права, не спорю.  
Внутри пусто. Я улыбаюсь (ох, и страшная же у меня сейчас улыбка, не смотри в лицо, не надо!), рассказываю что-то, пытаюсь отвлечь. Она плачет все тише, вцепившись пальцами мне в плечи.  
– Я должен уйти.  
Не просто уйти, я должен сбежать. Быстрее, дальше, куда глаза глядят, лишь бы не здесь, только бы не слышать этот обвиняющий голос. Нет, Даночка, не твой, а свой собственный.  
Она достает откуда-то толстую пачку маггловских мятых денег, не менее мятую черную книжицу, тычет мне в руки. Припухшие глаза, слез нет, смотрит в пол, на стены, куда угодно – но не на меня.  
Я понимаю.  
– Останься еще на день, – ее голос звучит глухо. Хочется зажать уши, хочется зажмуриться, потому что она смотрит... она говорит... так похоже. А я больше никогда не увижу. Его.  
– Я должен уйти, – повторяю я. Кручу в руках деньги. – Зачем это?  
– Алекс... – Дана сглатывает, выдыхает, продолжает говорить. – Он просил отдать это тебе, если... Это твое, все твое. Он поменял, в Гринготтсе, перед тем, как...  
Я совсем не разбираюсь в этих бумажках, но ладно, прячу их в карман. Обнимаю ее. В последний раз. И она. Больше мы с ней не увидимся, я это знаю точно.

Выхожу на улицу. Весна в самом разгаре, раннее воскресное утро, цветущие каштаны, ярко одетые магглы не спеша пьют кофе в маленьких забегаловках по сторонам улицы. Смеются. Не надо мной, просто им хорошо.  
Самый быстрый способ – и самый надежный – уйти маггловским транспортом. Самолетом.  
Непрошенное воспоминание: я стою, прижавшись лицом к стеклу, и смотрю, как самолет выруливает на взлет. Это было два года назад. Целая вечность прошла с тех пор. Целая дементорова жизнь. Я успел спасти Розу, но не успел спасти себя. И никого не успел.  
Нет, туда, к ней, мне нельзя. Невозможно. Я не смогу.

Я иду по улице, сунув руки в карманы, смотрю на витрины... Останавливаюсь. Картины, картины, картины... маггловские застывшие фотографии. Поднимаю голову. Аtelier de photographie. Видно, владелец выставил работы. Портретов мало, все больше пейзажи. Горы, яркое солнце, снег. Долго рассматриваю фотографию. Там спокойно. Интересно, где это?  
Колокольчик мелодично звякает, владелец за стойкой поднимает голову и начинает что-то приветливо ворковать. Быстро, не успеваю разобрать, что он от меня хочет.  
– Что это за место? – я указываю на витрину, медленно произнося французские слова. – Вот это? – тычу пальцем в фотографию, вроде правильно – она обратной стороной ко мне, но я точно запомнил, где она висит.  
Маггл подходит ко мне, улыбаясь, отвечает, стараясь говорить разборчиво.  
– Это Колорадо, неподалеку от Денвера. США. Красивые горы, правда?  
Очень красивые. Стараюсь улыбнуться в ответ, он отшатывается, я почти выбегаю за дверь, заставляя колокольчик еще раз звякнуть.  
Теперь у меня есть цель.

Шумный аэропорт. Второй раз я в таком месте, путаюсь в массе людей, пытаюсь найти, где мне купить билет. Нахожу кассу. Кассирша с удивлением смотрит, как я протягиваю в окошко толстенную пачку и маленькую книжку.  
– Паспорт можете забрать, мсье. Вам каким рейсом?  
– Самым быстрым.  
– Билет на «Конкорд» стоит четыре тысячи долларов или двадцать тысяч франков, мсье. У вас, я вижу, доллары?  
Да мне все равно, что у меня. Покупаю билет в один конец.

Это действительно быстро. Три с половиной часа. Снова аэропорт, шум, какие-то магглы в униформе. Паспорт? Как они непонятно говорят... Да, паспорт, та книжка. Даю им ее. Один раскрыл, заглянул... ах ты, Алекс, зараза! Помню я этот прием. Старые школьные развлечения. Маггл с осоловевшими глазами ставит в паспорт штамп, возвращает. Выхожу. Тут снова раннее утро. Часовые пояса – интересная штука. Что дальше? Я не знаю, где этот Денвер и где это Колорадо. Я в Нью-Йорке, таксисты-магглы тянут меня почти за руки к своим машинам, с трудом подавляю желание достать палочку и ответить им доступным мне способом. Вырываюсь, быстро шагаю по улице. Нет, это не улица – это почти шоссе. Машины проносятся мимо, пешеходов нет, по сторонам административные здания, квадратные и безликие. Отлично. Подальше бы отойти... Тут наверняка тоже есть автобус наподобие Ночного Рыцаря, или я не я.  
Поднимаю руку с палочкой. Скрип тормозов, прямо передо мной возникает желтый автомобиль, открывается дверь.  
– Служба магического такси, доставим всюду и везде, включая Аляску и Гавайи... – скороговоркой бормочет шофер в фуражке, сбитой набекрень. – Вам куда, мистер?  
– Э-э-э... Колорадо, Денвер, – отвечаю я, опуская палочку.  
– Англича-а-анин, да-а-а? – шофер, передразнивая меня, тянет гласные. Сволочь, слышал бы ты, как говоришь сам. – Здоровская у вас там заварушка была. Ну, мне все равно, парень, ты платишь, я везу. Всего сотня – и ты в Денвере. Покажи баксы и поехали.  
Показываю деньги. Сажусь на заднее сиденье, машина рвет с места, взлетает...

Магнитола играет.  
 _You gotta run, run, run, run, run  
Take a drag or two  
Run, run, run, run, run  
Gypsy Death and you  
Tell you whatcha do_  
Бегу, бегу, бегу.  
Закрываю глаза, откинувшись на спинку сиденья. Назад дороги нет.

***

Утро. Довольно позднее утро, когда я наконец открываю глаза. Мантия намокла от росы и, наверное, именно от этого ощущения я и очнулся. Не от боли – точно, вот уж к чему я за последнее время привык. Маска смялась при падении, сильно рассадив кожу на лице. К черту маску, к черту условности.  
Встаю, стараясь не упасть. Получается, хоть и не так хорошо, как хотелось бы. Пахнет гарью и кровью. Развалины, трупы – все как в маггловских фильмах о войне. Только гораздо страшнее, потому что на самом деле. И никому, мне – в первую очередь, не важно, что за все время битвы я произнес лишь одно заклинание. Одно…  
Смотрю на предплечье, все так же старательно пытаясь сохранить равновесие. Пропала. Она совсем пропала, оставив после себя лишь багровые рубцы. Боль. Если честно, ужасная, ничуть не меньше, чем когда ее наносили. Значит, проиграли… Ни радости, ни разочарования. Я просто знал, что все так и закончится. Чудесно. Теперь можно отдохнуть.  
Невдалеке появляются три фигуры в синих аврорских мантиях. Ко мне. Они – ко мне. Улыбаюсь, крепче сжимая палочку. Почему-то кажется, что сегодня никто не станет вежливо просить меня отдать ее...

***

Прошло три года.  
Неотправленное письмо. Я сожгу его, как всегда. А может, и нет.  
«Алекс, я даже не догадывался, что ты остался в живых. Я не знаю, где ты, и что с тобой, но хочу, чтобы знал ты. Это порт-ключ ко мне, он вечный, я сделал на совесть. Передаю его тебе. Решай сам, как поступить.  
Эйв.»  
Запечатываю конверт, вложив в него письмо и маленький конвертик с булавкой – порт-ключом.  
– Ко мне!  
Авадушка. Из нее уже лезет вата, но... действует. Хорошо я придумал в свое время.  
– Доставь это Алексу. Найди его.  
Крокодилица кивает и с хлопком исчезает.  
Только не в аврорат, сволочь! Только не туда... умоляю.  
И очень надеюсь, что ты его найдешь.


	10. Эпилог. Свидетельства очевидцев

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2001 год. Герои глазами очевидцев. Спецслужбы и все-все-все.

Л.А. странный город, чувак, сколько лет здесь живу... И люди в нем странные. Особенно в порту, да. Взять хоть этого психа Янссена, который живет на яхте. Говорят, он колдун. Вранье, никакой он не колдун. Понтов у него... В какой-то хламиде ходит. Лазерной указкой, или что это у него, фонари на яхте зажигает, говорить с ним невозможно, орет на всех. Обзывается. Не матом, а каким-то словом иностранным, магло, типа. Не знаю, по-каковски оно.  
Ну да, про людей. В старом Л.А. каких только не встретишь! Лежу, значит, я в коробке, ночь такая летняя, тепло, звезды там, насекашки всякие стрекочут. И слышу: голоса громкие. И шаги. Идут, не таятся. Думаю, или психи, или из банды кто. Один другому говорит: «Сопрут твой джип, мол, Эйв, в этом порту». Второй: «Не сопрут, обломаются, Алекс». Думаю, ой, прав ты, Алекс, в нашем-то порту и игрушечную машинку на запчасти разберут, а тут джип.  
И тут второй снова: «Я на него заклятье наложил, дотронуться не смогут». Вот, думаю, точно не из банды, психи. Идиоты. Опять меня копы допрашивать будут, если их тут кокнет кто ради часов или пары баксов.  
Тут смотрю: идут. Двое. Знаешь, есть такие типы, посмотришь на них и понимаешь, что лучше не связываться. Психи они или нет, пофиг. Один тощий, вертлявый, репей натуральный. Патлатый, ровно хиппи, улыбочка... Только вот давеча один такой мне улыбался, а потом как звезданул кастетом в ухо, тут я и увидел небо в алмазах. А второй – тот вообще на торговца оружием похож. Рыжий, лицо... в общем, спорить с таким не захочешь. Вышагивает, точно сенатор. Плечи назад, подбородок вперед.  
Короче, идут они и трепятся. Рыжий этот: «Чем тебя не устраивает лайнер?» Тощий: «Да скучно на лайнере, тем более, он на остров не идет». Думаю: чего это они в порту забыли ночью, какой, к чертям, лайнер, какой остров? Корабль нанять хотят, что ли?  
А тут Янссен на палубу вылезает. Достает свою указку, черти разберут, что это за техника, японская, что ль? Снова ей помахал, фонарь зажег на мачте.  
А эти двое вдруг р-раз – и остановились. Как по команде. И тот, тощий, говорит: «Коллега, не хотите заняться частным извозом? Подбросите до Китая?» Ей-богу, не вру, тут самое интересное начинается.  
Ну, Янссен орет, понятное дело. Псих. «Пошел вон отсюда, магло поганое», указкой в этого тощего тычет. И тут я слегка прифигел, потому что тощий берет да и сам вынимает такую же указку и наводит ее на Янссена. Да не вру я! Видел все. Они близко стояли. Вот как от тебя до того мусорного бака. И под фонарем еще. А у тощего указка совсем крутая. Под дерево, не скажешь, что пластмасса. Думаю: молодцы японцы, да у них, говорят, и унитазы песни поют.  
Тут Янссен кривится весь, за борт плюет и говорит тощему чего-то... Странное такое говорит. Про грязную кровь. И тут понимаю я, что это пароль и отзыв, или что-то вроде того. Вспоминаю, чего старикашка Айвен про вампиров говорил, и становится мне не по себе. Щас, думаю, увидят меня...  
Ан нет, смотрю, тощего аж перекосило. Не пароль. Рыжий его за рукав, тащит в сторонку, говорит тихо: «Забей, ради Мерлина...» Ну да, так и сказал – ради Мерлина, с чего бы мне выдумывать.  
А у обоих акцент такой странный, с восточного побережья они, что ли? Как не по-английски говорят.  
Янссен продолжает орать: «Если ты маг, то почему одет как магло?» Рыжему орет. Тот: «Не твое, мол, дело, как я одет». Думаю: нашли друг друга психи. Сразу трое, и у всех одинаково крыша поехала.  
Тощий что-то рыжему шепчет, ржет и подходит к яхте. «Вообще-то я чистокровный, - говорит. – Давно меня про кровный статус не спрашивали». Янссен: «А дружок твой?» Тощий: «И он тоже, да». У рыжего такое выражение на лице, хоть сразу беги. Дарт Вейдер бы позавидовал. А тощий стоит, лыбится, и зубы у него нормальные. С чего они вдруг про кровь? Да не вру я, блин!  
Янссен стоит, смотрит на него, указку свою опустил. Вдруг так, жестко говорит: «У меня одно условие. Плывете со мной – будете помогать. Тихий океан пересечь – это тебе не кни... книзлу хвост накрутить»... Нет, не знаю я, что это такое.  
Рыжий кривится, а тощий ему: «Алекс, интересно же. Ну давай с ним поплывем, а?» Алекс этот снова кривится, молчит. Потом так, веско спрашивает: «Ты точно этого хочешь, чудовище?» Ну, психи, они и в Африке психи, говорю же, Л.А. странный город.  
Тощий кивает, рыжий пожимает плечами и Янссену: «Мы согласны. Как вас зовут, мистер?»  
Чего так подробно? Неинтересно, говоришь? Щас услышишь. Раззнакомились они, тощий смеется так нехорошо и говорит: «Светло тут. Увидят еще», и указкой своей на фонарь. Думаю: японская техника, а сработает ли? Фонарь погас-таки, они еще пошептались, на борт поднялись, Янссен швартовы отдал и отчалил. Вместе с ними.  
И тут я въехал: не так что-то. Фонарь не горит, так ведь и фонаря нет! Столб стоит, а там, где макушка его быть должна с лампой, место пустое совсем! И понял я, что не японская эта указка, а инопланетная. Пришельцы они!..  
Да не пил я ничего тогда! И не курил... И не нюхал, идиот, я тебе миллионер, что ли, нюхать? Носки свои разве что. Да не заливаю я, сам видел, ей-богу! Тьху, ну и пошел ты, чтоб я тебе еще хоть что-то интересное рассказал...

***

 

... А что я могу сказать о нем? Да ничего, коллега. Странный он тип. Да, собственно, и я странный, уехал сюда, в глушь, бросил кафедру, все бросил, открыл бакалейную лавку. Это, кажется, нынче называют дауншифтингом? Да не смейтесь вы. Я за два года в этом городишке совсем мхом порос. Не читал, не писал, торговал, сплетничал, перезнакомился со всей округой. Пока он не появился.  
Кто он? Да Эйвери. Ти Джей. Кривился все время, когда его кто-то так называл.  
... Чем странный? Ну, простите, не каждый день ко мне в магазин заходят люди, берут еду быстрого приготовления, а потом спрашивают, нет ли у меня почитать чего-то типа Голдинга. Или Фаулза. Фаулза! Да местные и комиксов-то не покупают, разве что детям.  
... Он, оказывается, читал почти всю классическую англоязычную литературу. И не только, собственно, англоязычную. Полиглот. Свободно говорит на испанском, хотя это не редкость, неплохо по-французски, но вот латынь и древнегреческий... Честное слово, не ожидал. И тем не менее у него нет высшего образования. Он самоучка. Гуманитарий. Еще он, по-моему, изучал русский, хотя я не могу оценивать его знания, в славянских языках я не силен. А ведь он молод, ему едва ли сорок. Я ему даже не в отцы гожусь, а в деды.  
... Ох, и спорили же мы с ним! Острый, умный, но никакой академической базы! Ну как, как, скажите мне, можно допускать в наше время существование закрытых тайных обществ каких-то отличающихся людей? Это нонсенс! Ладно еще, во времена царя Ашоки и тому подобное. Я ему привел пример масонов, а он ответил: ерунда эти ваши масоны, читал я про них, если бы они действительно как-то отличались, никто бы о них не узнал. Это меня зацепило, сказал ему: как будто в Британии масонов не было. Он отмахнулся: при чем здесь Британия?  
... Выписал ради него трилогию каких-то братьев Стругацки. Для себя в переводе, разумеется, но ему не сказал, показал оригинал. Прочитал первую книгу, «Обитаемый остров», кажется. Обычная фантастическая чушь. Антиутопия. Но он потребовал, чтобы я прочел все, а потом сказал, что думаю, а не судил по фрагментам.  
... Да, он прав, психология толпы, отличающиеся люди – это как красная тряпка для быка. Но я тем не менее не верю ему, да и с какой стати мне признавать реальное существование этих самых тайных обществ? Нигилист он. Фрик. Таких в школах травят, хотя, по-моему, он учился в какой-то очень дорогой частной школе, его манеры, его речь... Тогда почему нет высшего образования?  
И наш шериф, до того, как его забрали в клинику, его невзлюбил. Была какая-то история про фальшивые деньги... Хотя шерифа на днях признали невменяемым, сказали, парноидальная шизофрения...  
Не знаю, не знаю, не так все просто, коллега, как кажется. Но мне неохота докапываться до истины. Говорят, он уехал на запад, а мне теперь и поговорить не с кем, вот разве что с вами. Не хотите пропустить по стаканчику? Уважьте старика.

***

 

Мы были возле его дома, шериф сказал мне, чтобы я занял позицию у заднего входа, пока он будет с ним говорить, и по сигналу забежал внутрь... Я слышал разговор, шеф потребовал, чтобы Эйвери открыл дверь, и он открыл. Мне было слышно, как шериф кричал, а этот все повторял спокойно так и холодно, мол, а где ваш ордер, вы не можете меня обыскать и арестовать без ордера.  
А я знал, что у шефа его нет? Я знал?! Услышал сигнал, вышиб дверь, закричал: «Не двигаться, это полиция, буду стрелять!»  
У Эйвери не было пушки, истинно вам говорю, не было. Что это было – не знаю... Шериф навел на него пистолет, закричал: «Руки за голову, сукин сын, ты во всем у меня признаешься!», я тоже держал его на прицеле... Как? Он рукой взмахнул, что-то выкрикнул... «Идиот», вроде... и... и... п-п-по шефу красным! Луч красный, как в кино!  
П-почему я это только сейчас вспомнил, а?  
Я выстрелил в него всю обойму, а потом смотрю... пули на полу лежат, а он смеется. Но я же стрелял! Руки, наверное, тряслись, но пули на полу... А он в меня рукой целится. В руке фигня какая-то, вроде палки. Больше ничего не помню, все в глазах потемнело...  
Стоп, что это вы де...

***

 

\- Сейчас будем смотреть фрагмент о знакомстве. Тут условно чисто.  
\- Лицо зафиксировал? Смотрит в пол. Сразу, при слове «полиция».  
\- Да. И руку не пожал.  
\- Твою мать, снова сбои. Видишь, как размыто? Терли качественно.  
\- Не тер он знакомство.  
\- После маггловской терапии, что ли?  
\- Нет, это ты напортачил. Я же говорил...  
\- Не нуди. Важно, что у нас есть данные.  
\- Так, этот момент понятен. Что скажешь?  
\- На колдографии в деле точно он.  
\- Смотрим дальше. Так, это он уже тер, поэтому очень мутно и с пробелами.  
\- Это где он?  
\- В участке. Сверяет доллары.  
\- У нас есть образцы?  
\- Да, есть штук пять. Обычное Джеминио. Надо будет обратиться к нашему представителю в Казначействе, чтобы...  
\- Надо, надо... Давай дальше.  
\- Ага, это окружной прокурор. Ордер выдать отказался.  
\- Ясно. Видно снова плохо... Давай воспоминания о попытке ареста.  
\- У, туман какой. Так, слышно тебе, что он говорит?  
\- Да. Дверь открыл. Маггла впустил. Ага... Ордер просит. Совпадает с показаниями стажера.  
\- Теперь внимательнее! Палочку держит в руке открыто. Не прячет.  
\- Ни дементора не видно в этом тумане, как ты все рассмотрел?  
\- Опыт и мастерство... А вот и Ступефай! И... Видел, чем он пули остановил?  
\- Импедиментой. Интересно. В него раньше уже стреляли?  
\- Стоп, все с этим куском. Там сплошь туман.  
\- Про Импедименту ты у стажера взял?  
\- Не у шерифа же. После Ступефая-то...  
\- Что у нас еще есть? Показания профессора? Бомжа?  
\- Воспоминания про участок еще есть.  
\- А, к дементорам участок. Достаточно. Странно, что он их не убил. Проходит как член террористической организации, убийца, анти-маггл.  
\- Для него это палево, Ян.  
\- А почему он сейчас сбежал, прямо перед нашим визитом? И не один, а с подельником?  
\- Предупредили? Интуиция?  
\- Англичашки могли бы и пораньше запрос прислать.  
\- Да ты что, у них там половину аврората перебили, если не больше. Кому слать? Куда?  
\- Брось философию. Ушли они. Материалы на Янссена этого есть?  
\- Аналитики копают.  
\- Копа-а-ают. Ушли, сволочи. Ищи теперь в Новой Гвинее.  
\- Не наше дело. Главное, в стране их нет.

***

Солнце, когда его много, давит. Тяжелой, горячей ладонью вжимает в палубу. Алекс обгорает уже четвертый раз, поэтому днем прячется в камбузе. Готовит обед и ужин, выкладывает на тарелках причудливый узор из полупрозрачных ломтиков сыра и ветчины. Янссен ругается, обзывает это кулинарным снобизмом, но, по-моему, жалеет, что отвык есть с грязной посуды маггловские быстрорастворимые макароны. А потом придется снова привыкать, да.

Вот сейчас перечитывал свои старые записи. Совсем все безысходно, надо было вести себя аккуратнее. Очень сильно наследил. И подставился. Меня не просто так дернуло подняться ни свет ни заря, растолкать ворчащего Мальсибера, завести джип и поехать на запад. Что-то напрягало, не пойму, что, но только на борту Фреды это ощущение отпустило.

Алекс разволновался, узнав, что в меня стреляли. Я соврал ему, что мальчик-стажер не попал в меня. Попал. Но по касательной - у парня здорово тряслись руки. Удалось залечить самому. Остановить Импедиментой вышло только три последние пули. Интересный опыт. Но повторять его не хочется.

Здорово так сидеть. Солнце, море – такое необыкновенно спокойное, яхта не движется, мертвый штиль. Алексу это не нравится, а я махнул на Янссена рукой. Маньяк... Я сразу предложил несколько заклинаний, тут же получил свою порцию фырканья и комментарий: «Неспортивно, и вообще, салага, ничего ты не понимаешь». Согласен, не понимаю. Зато не надо вязать бесконечные узлы на бесконечных шкотах. Штиль. Спокойно.

Взял в дорогу всего одну книгу – «Осколки чести» Буджолд, и та случайно оказалась в бардачке. Перечитываю раз за разом. Не пособия же по навигации читать? Тем более, все так странно похоже и не похоже. Война, разные стороны баррикад, побег, дорога... Только не знаю я, чем все закончится. Страшно. Смешно, мне сорок два года, я плыву к женщине, которую люблю, чтобы сделать ей предложение, и ужасно боюсь отказа. Алекс улыбается и уверяет, что все будет хорошо. Улыбается немного странно, печально даже. Не хочется думать, почему.

Только что поговорил с Янссеном. Он непривычно спокоен, почти расслаблен. Спросил, почему у нас с Алексом одинаковые шрамы на руках. И что ему сказать? «Обожглись в юности», - ответил. А что, не соврал. Правда, этот брюзга вряд ли поверил.

А вообще я такой дурью маюсь прямо сейчас. Ромашка... лепесток за лепестком летят через плечо за борт.  
Любит, не любит, плюнет, поцелует, к сердцу прижмет, к дементорам пошлет... Любит... Много лепестков, все никак не закончатся.  
К сердцу прижмет.  
Очень на это надеюсь.  
Все, хватит писать в эту тетрадку. Первые страницы слишком страшные, а последние – кому они нужны, кроме меня? Пора жить. Рукописи не горят, но зато они тонут.

Плюх.


End file.
